One Rainy Night
by AoshiAndKaoru
Summary: It was a dark and rainy night when Aoshi Shinomori left it all behind. It was that same dark and rainy night that fate decided to introduce him to a girl with a mystery of her own, Kaoru Kamiya.
1. OneRainyNight1

**Note: I don't own R.K. This is a round robin fanfiction by the aoshiandkaoru yahoo group. First author: BelleDayNight  
**  
**One Rainy Night**  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been riding. He just wanted to get away. It was all becoming too much for him. His girlfriend kept pressing the issue of marriage. Aoshi couldn't picture himself married to her. She was sweet but, he didn't really see any future with her included.  
  
So, he had done something that he had never done before. He left it all behind him. He went to a shady part of the nearby city and purchased a motorcycle. It was probably hot, but that didn't matter. He hadn't ridden since he was in high school, but it all came back as second nature to him.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori had no destination as the wind whipped through his ebon hair. His bangs for once were not in his eyes as the wind blew them back. How many cities had he driven through? He had no idea. But, he had been driving for over three hours now at least for it was well after dark. He had no intentions of heading back to his former life. Sure he would be missed, but they would get over him. He just couldn't imagine wasting away the rest of his life in that mundane life.  
  
Something was waiting for him in the great beyond and he was on a quest to find it.  
  
He got caught by another red light as the small drops of rain began to fall. He adjusted his leather jacket more securely around his body. There was no traffic at this time of night. However, something nearby caught his eye.  
  
Walking in the rain on the side of the road there appeared to be a young woman. She wore a brown leather jacket that reached nearly to her knees and a tall knee high boots. She had a duffle bag strung over her shoulder and her long hair hung past the small of her back.  
  
He noticed her look up at the sky as the rain began. He could hear her curse softly to herself. She had on earphones so must not have heard his motorcycle idling beside her. He ignored the red light; no one was around anyway and pulled up beside her.  
  
She seemed to notice his presence because a pair of sapphire eyes locked with his icy ones as she calmly pulled down her head phones. She was gorgeous. Far more beautiful than any of the women he had known from the small town his origins were marked. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow under the harsh street lights but it only made her look heavenly instead of a mere mortal beauty.  
  
Although his face didn't reveal his pleasure at her appearance he was happy to notice that she too seemed surprised and impressed by his looks. "Nice weather," Aoshi greeted, his tenor voice soothed away the tension that seemed to hold her posture rigid.  
  
"Hardly," the woman replied. She shifted her duffle bag nervously over her shoulder as her gaze appraised the handsome man before her.  
  
"Is it your habit to walk around in the rain, alone, at night?" Aoshi inquired. He was hardly feeling himself as he found himself being the instigator of a conversation with a total stranger. He had certainly been on the receiving end of plenty of conversations from women after his body.  
  
"I imagine it's as much a habit as it is for you to drive out of state in the rain during night." She gestured towards his license plate.  
  
Aoshi frowned unnoticeably. Had he really traveled that far? It hardly seemed he had been on the road that long. However, it didn't matter. He had no intentions of returning to that hole in the wall. There was something waiting for him out there somewhere.  
  
"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, do you have a name? Or should I just refer to you as the tall, dark, and handsome stranger that's going to give me a ride?" Kaoru asked, her eyes twinkling with some unknown mischief.  
  
Aoshi's warning signals were blaring but he ignored them. He needed something unusual to happen to him. He was sick of his old life and what better way to start off than with a new individual to share in his adventure. "Aoshi Shinomori, and why should I give you a ride?" A smile was threatening to grace his lips. What the heck was wrong with him? He never even smiled like this for his long time girlfriend and here he was flirting with a total stranger in the rain.  
  
"I promise to make it worth your while." Kaoru smirked at the rider as he turned off his engine to stare at her in shock at her words. She playfully hit his shoulder. "Not like that you pervert!"  
  
Aoshi merely raised a brow, what was she thinking that he was thinking? "I can't promise to take you to your destination. I don't actually have one myself."  
  
"Are you going away from here?" Kaoru asked, she suddenly didn't look so sure of herself as she glanced over her shoulder. It was as if she expected someone to be lurking behind the corner.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's exactly where I'm going." Kaoru replied; a bright smile lit up her features. "What do you say? I'll be great company. You wouldn't want me to keep walking around in the rain."  
  
"Yeah, because riding a motorcycle in the rain is so much safer," Aoshi replied as he scooted up in his seat to allow room behind him for the woman to join him. He would question his sanity later for allowing this slip of a woman to enter his life.  
  
"Just two rules," Kaoru replied as she sat behind Aoshi on the bike and secured her duffle bag across her back. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist to prepare herself. She felt him nod, urging her to continue. "We don't judge one another for our reasons for running away and second we don't ask why. If the other happens to tell, then it's okay. But no questions."  
  
"I will consent to that arrangement," Aoshi replied as he started his engine. "You may want to hold on tighter. The roads can be hazardous at night when they are wet," he replied as he took off.  
  
The momentum of his bike sent Kaoru slamming tight against his back with her arms tightening in a fear that she would never admit to possessing. Her legs molded themselves flush against his as the rest of her body seemed to meld with him.  
  
On a rainy night two strangers were fated to meet. Meet they did and their lives were never the same.  
  
**TBC**


	2. OneRainyNight2

**Note: I don't own RK either. And I'm the second author to the round robin fic XxSilentxDreamerxX  
  
Bad boys whatcha gonna do?**  
  
Aoshi pulled over when he found a gas station after they exited the city and were out of its boarders. When he moved to get up he noticed that Kaoru was sleeping. He positioned himself so that he could study her.  
  
From her appearance she looked like an innocent angel who was stripped of her wings. But when you looked into her eyes you could see defiance and a mind of her own, even they her lids hid those treasured jewels from him at the moment. She had long glossy raven hair that went down to her thin waist. Along with her raven hair was her pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll.  
  
'Fragile,' was the only word that Aoshi could think of when he was looking at her while she was asleep. He also couldn't help but notice almost how close she looked like to his girl friend or perhaps x-girlfriend since he did sort of abandon her. Aoshi also couldn't help but wonder why a beautiful girl like her would want to be escaping.  
  
He nudged her side slightly to wake her up but all she did was almost fall off the other side of the bike. He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
"Hey you need to wake up," he said in a deep monotone voice that would send chills up any girl's spine.  
  
"Mmmm..."Kaoru mumbled, "just five more minutes mommy. I stayed up to late studying for my test."  
  
Aoshi looked at her in a confused way as to why she just said that. He than shook his head wondering why he even picked her up in the first place. She was just a hitch hiker in his eyes, although a rather beautiful one. He started to shake her again this time not as gently.  
  
Kaoru groaned and opened her eyes to glare at the person who was waking her up. To her surprise she forgot all about last night and smacked the man. She then backed away from him trying to remember what happened.  
  
"Who the heck are you," Kaoru cried while putting a hand to her head to stop everything from moving around.  
  
"Aoshi," he said moving towards the gas pump, "we met earlier tonight in the rain. Now I advise you to go inside and use the rest room. Also get anything else you need."  
  
"Okay," she said and started to turn around but stopped, "Ano...gomen nasai for hitting you. I was just a little bit out of it. I always am like that in the mornings at times."  
  
"You're forgiven for now just hurry up and go do whatever you need to. I don't plan on staying here for long."  
  
As Kaoru was walking inside she passed by a truck that had some weird looking men in it. She got a bad feeling but she just ignored it and went to the restroom. She walked up to the sink and turned the water on. After letting it run for a while she adjusted the heat and splashed her face with her. She looked up into her reflection and sighed.  
  
"Why am I such a coward," Kaoru said to herself, "I just got scared and ran away like a puppy with its tail in-between their legs."  
  
After washing her face and collecting her wits she walked back out of the bathroom. She headed over to the bags of chips and looked through the selection. When she looked up she saw Aoshi walking over to her.  
  
"Do you have everything you need," he asked not wanting to carry on a long conversation.  
  
"I'm just going to get some food and a drink than we can head out of this god forsaken place." Kaoru said while moving onto another isle after selecting a couple bags of chips. "Why are you in such a rush anyway? It's not like anything is going to happen here."  
  
Right when Kaoru was done saying that the guys from the truck came out holding guns and walked into the store. One moved to the cash register and the others positioned themselves at the exits. The leader of them all was just standing in the middle of the store looking around.  
  
"Alright everyone this is a hold up," he started, "I want everyone to put all money into the bag and no one will get hurt at all." He held out his gun and aimed at various customers with one hand while the bag was held in the other. He looked rather pathetic with his greasy hair and rotten teeth.  
  
"And I'm the Empress of Japan," Kaoru muttered under her breath, utterly disgusted by the man. As if to prove her point she turned her back on him and resumed her shopping.  
  
The boss looked around the store and saw Kaoru with her back towards him. He walked over to her and tugged on her hair.  
  
"Looks to me we got us a fine play toy right here boys," he said while grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Get the money boys and I'll get the girl."  
  
"As if I would ever be seen as a toy to bakas like you," she said spitting into his face and walking away from him over to Aoshi. "Can we go now? I got everything I need."  
  
Aoshi looked at her than nodded and walked to the register. He than stopped when he heard a gun fire and felt something make contact with his left arm. He looked down and saw that he was shot by the leader. He than looked over to Kaoru who's bangs where hiding her eyes but from the trembling of her shoulders she looked pissed.  
  
"So girl still don't want to play with us?" The leader once again spoke up, "We could have lots of fun just you, me, and the boys."  
  
"Okay let's play a game," Kaoru said walking over to the man. "But this game is the game where I win and you lose."  
  
"Oh I'd like to see that honey. No one has ever defeated the great Gohei. Especially a little girl such as yourself." He replied to her.  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him innocently and brought her knee up into his groin. She than kicked the gun out of his hand. Once the gun was out of reach she than used one of the fighting moves her older brother taught her for self defense.  
  
When she gave the last blow it made Gohei hit his head into one of the doors that opened up to the drinks. She walked back over to Aoshi. She pulled his arm towards her to get a closer look at it before tearing a strip of cloth from her skirt. She wrapped it around his arm as a makeshift bandage. Then Kaoru walked back towards one of the aisle's with Aoshi in tow to select a bottle of alcohol to use later along with a roll of paper towels.  
  
She than collected the rest of her stuff and walked over to the register. Aoshi was just standing there a bit stunned at what just happened. He than shook out of his stupor when he saw that Gohei and his men were gone.  
  
The lady at the register told Kaoru that the gas and food were on the house for her saving the store, but Kaoru wouldn't accept that.  
  
"No I can't do that." She said while placing the money down and the counter before walking off over to the bike.  
  
Aoshi stared at the raven haired wonder thinking about why she wanted to get away. It seemed that her life had everything under control and was perfect. But than again so was his from the look of it. He sighed and got onto the bike before motioning her to get on as well.  
  
"Why did you pay when the woman offered you the supplies on the house?" Aoshi couldn't help but ask. He wasn't strapped for cash, but he would not be one to deny a gift.  
  
Kaoru shrugged from behind him as she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's just say I have more money that I care for."  
  
Aoshi asked no more questions. Once again their bodies melded together while they sat there. Aoshi took off like a rocket with the mysterious woman behind him making herself comfortable and with a dull burning sensation in the flesh wound he received on his upper arm.  
  
Not many minutes later, someone else drove up to the gas station on another motorcycle.  
  
The new person took off his helmet to reveal spiky brown hair along with chocolate brown eyes. He got up and his staggering height seemed to dwarf the old couple entering the car next to where he parked. He ignored them and walked over to the store, he had a mission. Once inside the store he went right up to the register and pulled out a picture.  
  
"Have you seen this girl around anywhere?" He asked.  
  
"May I ask who and why you are asking for the person?" the kind clerk asked him.  
  
"My name is Sagara, Sanosuke and this girl here is like my little sister her name is Kamiya, Kaoru." Sano said. "I went looking for her earlier tonight only to find that she was missing."  
  
"Yes that girl was in here. She took care of a hold up that took place just a few minutes ago," replied the clerk. "Quite a strong girl she is. Took down a big burly man named Gohei. She was also here with a guy, I assumed he was her boyfriend by the looks of them." The woman smiled as she remembered the handsome couple. "I can't say that I've ever met another couple that complimented one another's good looks so well."  
  
"What did the guy look like?" Sano questioned her.  
  
"Well the guy was tall maybe around your height. He had short raven colored hair and icy blue eyes." She said. "If you asked me he's just a dream man to me. But he was the one who came and left with that young woman just a few moments ago."  
  
"Okay. Thank you for you time." Sano said while bowing, "Oh and here's a twenty. I'm going to fill up on gas and grab a bag of chips."  
  
The clerk nodded to the young man and watched as he left. She sighed at her own luck at getting the graveyard shift this night. 'First time two good looking men came into my store just right after each other.' She thought. Naturally they were both involved with that attractive young woman, but she wasn't jealous at all!  
  
Sano refilled his tank and put his helmet back on and started the engine. He than set off into the direction that the other two set off in. A frown marred his features as he thought about Kaoru involving herself with another dangerous guy. As if two weren't enough, now he had to track her down from a third brute.  
  
Aoshi and Kaoru continued riding until it began to approach morning. Neither were aware that someone was looking for them. They came across a motel and decided to stay there for the rest of the night. When Aoshi was parking the bike somewhere Kaoru was getting the room.  
  
Kaoru walked towards the reception desk and was greeted by a sound asleep young man. She felt bad about waking him but she did need a room. Gently, she shook his shoulders. The young man swatted away in her general direction before blinking at her slowly.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of the strange woman. "Have I died and gone to heaven? Surely no angels such as yourself would waist your time on a man like me." He replied as he ran his hand through his sleep mangled dirty blond hair.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to disturb your slumber," Kaoru began with a soft smile on her face. She was rather amused by the young man. He was cute, but looked too naïve for her taste. She preferred men that were a little dark and mysterious.  
  
"Trust me you're presence is anything but disturbing to me." The young man grinned at her lazily. "I'm guessing you want a room?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. The young man reached behind the counter and handed Kaoru some paperwork to fill out as he retrieved her key to one of the best rooms in the motel. He gave her a discount price without telling her. He frowned when she handed him back the paperwork.  
  
"I didn't realize you were married." The young man didn't bother to hide his disappointment.  
  
Kaoru shook her head at him and rested her hand upon his forearm in a soothing manner. The man looked up as his heart raced at the contact. "He's not my husband. I'm afraid I just made up the last name. There are some people looking for me that I would prefer not to know where I'm staying."  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. I won't tell a soul you are here! Your secret is safe with me." He grinned at her as she thanked him once again and left to show Aoshi their room, he was waiting for her outside of the door.  
  
Aoshi heard the entire conversation between Kaoru and the young man. He couldn't see the young man but he certainly didn't like his tone. Aoshi was glad that Kaoru hadn't given out their last names, but he was surprised at the tight knot in his stomach that seemed to appear out of no where. He never had been jealous before, which was all he could assume that knot to mean. Why would he be jealous about this stranger, Kaoru, talking with another man?  
  
The unconventional due both walked to the room in silence not one speaking a word to each other. Both were curious as why the other left their home. Soon they entered their room and found it to be in magnificent condition.  
  
"I half expected this to be some sort of hell hole," Aoshi admitted upon surveying the furnishings.  
  
Kaoru nodded her agreeance. "I think Tom gave me a discount and set us up in the best room."  
  
"Tom?" Aoshi inquired with a twitch of his brow that went unnoticed under his long bangs.  
  
"Yeah, Tom, he was rather sweet. Here, let me clean your wound properly." Kaoru said while walking over to the sink and completely missing the look of annoyance that crossed Aoshi's face at the thought of someone treating him as an invalid. "We need to wash it off before it gets an infection."  
  
Aoshi didn't reply but just watched Kaoru. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice her taking care of his arm at all.  
  
'Why would such a person want to leave her life? From the looks of it she had a good one. She has money and knows how to take care of herself. People obviously fall in love with her personality. Not to mention she was beautiful, not that he cared. But, there was no need to leave her sort of life behind. I just wonder what happened to her to make her leave like I did.' He thought to himself while Kaoru finished up cleaning his injury.  
  
Once Kaoru was done she excused herself and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and adjusted the heat but didn't get in yet. She leaned up against the wall wondering why such a man as Aoshi was running from his past.  
  
After taking her shower until all the hot water was gone she was still thinking about Aoshi. She dried herself of the water as best as she could before coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Aoshi was also still thinking about Kaoru and when she walked out of the bathroom she looked a bit more innocent than before. He was shocked at how innocent one could look without being a child. He then remembered his x- girlfriend and started to tense up.  
  
"You know too much stress will cause gray hair," she said noticing him tensing up. "I don't think you'd like gray hair." She ran her fingers through her own damp locks as she studied him intently. "I like your hair much better they way it is now," she confessed.  
  
"Just go to sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow," was his only reply while he began to head towards the bathroom to shower himself.  
  
Kaoru watched him nervously. Should she tell him she used up all the hot water or let him find out the hard way? What should she do!??  
  
"Whatever," was Kaoru's reply while she tucked herself in on the side of the king sized bed farthest from the bathroom. She waited until she heard the bathroom door shut before she shut her eyes. She really hoped he wouldn't be angry with her about the lack of hot water. He probably could use a cold shower anyway. If he took a hot one then all that ice around his exterior would melt and he'd become a puddle of goo.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN!" Aoshi shouted out when the frigid blast of the cold water hit his naked body. He needed a cold shower but a little warning would have been nice. He'd have to get even with her over this, but in the mean time he'd just bite his tongue and deal with the cold water.

_A/N: If you are interested in participating in this round robin say so in your review. Leave an e-mail address where you can be reached and you will be contacted._


	3. OneRainyNight3

One Rainy Night 

Chapter 3 by Massao-na-Mizu

**M/N: **Heya! ;) How are you guys? Anyways, I hope I did a good job or something in this round robin. My first time… . Please point out to me my mistakes! Btw, GMP will be updated next week…  So anyway!

**Disclaimer: **The plot is not mine; it's Belle Day Night's. The Characters aren't mine, coz this is fan fiction.

**Recap: **Aoshi wants to get even with Kaoru…

Aoshi strapped a towel on his narrow waist; another towel slung on his broad shoulders as he shaved his chin and cleared the fog from the mirror. He sighed. He looked colder than ever, and extremely tired. His wounded arm throbbed numbly (thanks to Kaoru) and his legs still vibrated from his Motorcycle ride. He was still trying to get used to it again after a long time of not using a motorcycle.

When he was satisfied that he can no longer change his appearance, he opened the bathroom door to see Kaoru wearing a very loose polo shirt and reading a magazine in the bed.

"I think the sofa is big enough," Kaoru said, nibbling at the tip of her pencil, not looking up. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Who does this girl think she is? Ordering him around. From what he remembered, (he has perfect memory, so he knew that he remembers) she only hitched a ride. There was no destination for him and he didn't actually care for her.

"Yes. So you can sleep there now," he said, throwing off the covers of the bed and baring her lower body to him. She didn't have any shorts to hide her long legs and smooth thighs; she quickly pulled up the covers and blushed furiously.

"Hey! Why can't you be more gentlemanly? I'm a woman so you should let me have the bed!" she said indignantly, glaring at him defiantly. He glared back coldly.

"I'm aware you're a woman. But firstly, you are the reason why I have a wound in my upper arm right now. Secondly, you're only a hitchhiker. I deserve the bed," he said coolly. She looked at him, shocked.

"Well, if it isn't for me, _Tom_ wouldn't have given us the BEST room they have! And I cleaned your wound!" she protested, standing up on the edge of the bed.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're the reason why I have a wound," he said, suddenly sitting in the bed and pulling the covers on himself. Kaoru blushed, outraged and annoyed.

"Why are you being so stubborn anyway?! I said sorry! And it's not like I told that Goha-or Goiha or whatever to shoot you!" she shouted at him.

He merely smirked. "If you don't want to use the sofa, it's okay by me. The bed is big enough for both of us," her jaw dropped. He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

****

She blushed furiously. What is with this guy? A while ago, he was a cold, stoic man who was unresponsive enough not to even punch the man who shot him in the arm. Now, he was… dare she say it? TEASING her?

A tick appeared in her temple in her annoyance and her eyebrow twitched. Her hands were on her hips as she thought of a possible way to let her sleep in the bed. Alone.

"Oh, and by the way," he said in his deep masculine voice that spread warmth inside her chest. She looked up at him to see him drape the towel—THE TOWEL!!!—he was using to hide his…er… privates was draped in the chair!

She blushed and turned her back from him. "W-what are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

There was a light tap on her shoulder and she carefully turned around to see him fully dressed in sleeping clothes. A comfortable-looking shirt and loose pants. He looked very… boy-next-door-who—grew-up-into-a-hottie like. She blushed again. He reminded her of the teen magazines she read when she was in high school.

"I was going to tell you to turn around, but it looks like you had the wits to do so yourself," he smirked and shrugged, grabbing a pillow and opening the cabinet to get a spare blanket. "Feel free to use the bed," he called over his shoulder and fluffed the pillows and got ready for bed.

****

There was an awkward silence (or so Kaoru thought) that followed and Kaoru bit her lip nervously, sighing and closing her eyes to make a decision. "No, you're right, YOU should be the one sleeping in the bed. Besides, if your wound gets infected, then I'll be very guilty that it'll gnaw on my conscience," she said, patting his shoulder, urging him to use the bed.

He seemed taken aback and confused. He looked into her sapphire eyes and she looked into his cobalt ones. She bit her lip, but never wavered her gaze.

He sighed and shook his head. "I was just getting even with you, since you didn't warn me of the cold water," he said, narrowing his eyes mockingly and she mistook him for being serious.

She looked startled then embarrassed. The tips of her ears were red and her cheeks tinted pink. "Oh… erm, sorry. I was kind of hesitating to tell you…" she trailed off, bowing her head and peeking a him from long lashes.

He raised a brow coldly, his face not betraying his feelings, but his eyes spoke volumes. "Why would you be hesitant to tell me?" she fidgeted.

"I didn't know how you're going to take it? Besides, you'd think that I'm one of those spoiled rich kids," he gave her a look that asked, 'aren't you?' and she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Well, then, good night Kaoru," he said in his usual monotone voice, only softer as he waited for her to tuck herself in before falling asleep once again…

Only to see the face of his former girlfriend smiling up at him

He sat up in the sofa and cursed under his breath. How can he sleep like this? Kaoru also sat up and looked at him with concern.

"Something wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head, wincing. Apparently, the pain reliever had faded and the pain of his arm was in full-force. He clenched his teeth.

She threw the blanket off her and rushed to him, pulling up his sleeve to see that his wound started bleeding again. She searched her small backpack for some more pain relievers and grabbed the first-aid kit hidden under the sink.

"I told you that you can have the bed," she muttered, cutting the soft tissue she used as bandage and handing him some bottled water and the pill. He popped the pill in his mouth and drank the water, closing his eyes and tilting his head to let the pill go down his throat.

He chose not to reply. Besides, he couldn't. The pain made him unable to. She cleaned his wound and wrapped some clean bandages on his arm carefully.

"Well, I better put these on my back pack in case you need to change your bandages and I'll get more supplies in the first-aid in the closet." She said, more to herself than to him. "Good thing that it's only a scratch compared to having a bullet inside your arm," she said, her voice sounded amused but she had a grim expression.

She taped the bandage to keep it from falling and patted his lower arm. "There, all done!" She said brightly. He dared not move his arm. He had been shot before and knew of the pain, but after years of not feeling it, he had almost forgotten completely.

"Thank you," he murmured under his breath, looking at his now clean wound and surprised to see Kaoru looking intently at his face. She didn't blush when he caught her staring and instead, asked him, "why _didn't_ you fight him back?"

For a moment, he was silent, contemplating her question. If he were his old self, he would've beaten that guy into a pulp then held a gun to his head threateningly, but oh, has he changed. He had more patience, and the fact that he didn't know his own full strength and ability made him uneasy.

He left his old life; he didn't want to be a fugitive.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru's inquiring voice snapped him out of his reverie and into reality once again. He looked at her earnest expression before answering.

"No reason," he replied stoically and with his other arm, pulled the covers up to himself.

Kaoru bit her lip, still sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Yes?" he asked her, knowing she had something on her mind, but was unsure if she should say it.

"Uhm, I was wondering… what if you sleep on the bed _beside_ me?" she said, not daring to use the word 'with'. He looked at her, surprised at her forwardness. "I'll be able to check up on you easier!" she said reasonably.

And he nodded, getting up from his makeshift bed and with one arm, scooping the blanket and pillow. "If I rest it tonight, I'll be able to drive the motorcycle tomorrow morning."

She nodded and smiled at him, letting him slide himself into the bed and pull up the covers. He shifted into a more comfortable position and started to sleep. She slept at her side, curling into a fetus position.

It was said in findings that when you sleep in a fetus position, you are vulnerable, but try to put up a cover of being courageous, brave and strong.

Aoshi knew Kaoru had her own secrets. It intrigued him.

He wanted to uncover them all.

Kaoru shifted and opened her mouth a little and closed it again. She suddenly shot her hand, out to grab a pillow but caught Aoshi's hand instead. The hand that wasn't connected to the wounded arm. She tucked in under her face and sighed at its warmth, cradling it with her two smaller ands.

Yes, she was intriguing indeed.

****

Well… I couldn't think of anything else. That was sort of stuck on my mind even before and I just had to use it. Unfortunately, it's only short. I hope you liked it!


	4. OneRainyNight4

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This is a fanfiction done for the Aoshi and Kaoru Yahoo! Group. The last part of the chapter is an idea from BelleDayNight, and should be credited to her. A few parts were edited by myself.

****

Fourth Author: Shiroi Hikari (Sorry if the chapter's a little boring..)

** **

One Rainy Night: Chapter Four

Kaoru's sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open, only to stare in to a pair of cobalt. She shrieked and scampered back from the body in front of her. Aoshi only raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly down at their clasped hands.

"S-Sorry." Kaoru apologized as she blushed furiously, quickly removing her hand from his.

"I get the shower first." He said and stood up. Kaoru frowned, but nodded. _Besides, it's only right that he gets it today..._ She thought as she stood up and stretched. She dug into her backpack as the sound of running water reached her ears.

A few minutes later Aoshi had returned from the bathroom, and was currently drying his hair with a towel.

"Did you leave any hot water?" Kaoru dared to ask as she stared at him, a small blush barely visible on her pale cheeks. Aoshi nodded slightly, a little bit unnerved by her intense stare.

Kaoru collected her bathing items and quickly walked into the steamy bathroom, giving Aoshi a small smile of gratitude as she passed him.

-

-

-

Twenty minutes later Kaoru was once again standing in front of Tom's desk, smiling at him. He beamed back at her.

"Good morning Tom. I thank you for the room. Here is our payment." Kaoru said as she put down a fifty on the counter. Tom looked at the money, and then at her, as if contemplating something. Kaoru smiled again and shook her head.

"Take the money, Tom." She said quietly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tom blushed and nodded as Kaoru waved at him as she headed toward Aoshi, who was waiting outside.

"Remember Tom, no telling anyone that I was here." Kaoru called back as she sat behind Aoshi. Tom waved at her as Aoshi started up the bike, and soon the two were off...

-

-

-

Aoshi winced slightly as he maneuvered the bike around a sharp corner. The bullet wound was no longer bleeding, but it still hurt to move it. He quickly glanced back at the woman that sat behind him. Her eyes were closed and she had her head resting against his back. He hesitated, but quickly shifted his weight, hoping that she did not notice.

"I'm not asleep, ya know." Kaoru's muffled voice spoke from beneath her helmet. Aoshi didn't say anything.

"Where are we heading to now?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Aoshi opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know. We are going wherever this road leads us."

-

-

-

Sanosuke parked his bike in front of a small inn, and walked in through the doors, taking his helmet off in the process. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room before settling upon a young figure behind a wooden counter. He walked briskly towards it, hoping beyond hope that his Kaoru had been here.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this woman?" Sano asked as he pulled out a picture of the raven haired beauty. Tom's eyes widened slightly but he shook his head. He had made a promise. Sano eyed him. He had noticed Tom's reaction.

"Are you sure?" Sano fairly growled out. _Man, this is frustrating...Why'd Kaoru have to run off like that? _Sano's eyes softened slightly as he thought this. He knew perfectly well why she had run off. He shook his head slightly and refocused his eyes back on the man in front of him.

"Well?" Sano asked as he glared at the man. Tom shook, and gulped, but he was determined not to say anything. Sano sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, I just want to find her. I've been looking for three days. She's like a sister to me. Please tell me if you've seen her." Sano asked quietly. Tom hesitated, but finally opened his mouth.

"S-She left this morning. She stayed here for one night. That's all I know." Tom stuttered. Sano grumbled something under his breath but turned back to his questioning.

"Who did she leave with?"

"A tall man with black hair and cobalt eyes. She said that his name was Aoshi." Tom said quietly. Sano blinked and furrowed his eyebrows together. _Aoshi...Where have I heard that name before?_

"Thank you." Sano muttered before quickly heading back towards his bike. He paused and turned back to Tom.

"Which way did they go?" He asked.

"Towards the East." Sano nodded before hopping onto his bike and putting his helmet back on.

__

Kaoru...What are you planning to do?

-

-

-

He gazed at the picture frame sitting innocently beside his bed. It was a snap shot of the two of them from the previous summer. His arm was draped casually across her shoulders and she was looking at him with eyes that glowed with adoration for him. How he loved it when she looked at him like that.

Then he remembered how she just ran out on him the other night.

An angry fist was formed and he smashed the picture frame, causing glass shards to fall upon the bedside nightstand, a few splatters of his blood along with it. He glared at the ripped picture, as if daring it to make him happy again.

Determination etched across his features as his decision was made. He would find her and force her back. She had no right to just abandon her obligations to him. He would take back what belonged to him.

There was no question.

She belonged to him and he would never allow himself to lose her to another. He would never allow HER to love another.

"Kaoru is mine," he declared as he pulled out his magnum from under his pillow and tucked it into his pants. He then grabbed his long knife and stuck it inside his boot, while his other hand was busy snuffing his cigarette out.

He would find her.

****

TBC


	5. OneRainyNight5

**Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, including Aoshi or Kenshin (or any of the others). But I would love to take the yummies home. I know... the 'old lady' has gone off her rocker at last. Oh well, somebody had to do it.**

**_One Rainy Night_**

**_Chapter Five: Written by Kanzen ne Tsuki_**

**_Running From the Boogie Man_**

_ 'Running... was that to be her fate forever?' _It was an unpleasant thought, but she'd been running from something or someone her entire life whether it be her unwanted 'rich kid' status, or being Sanosuke Sagara's little sister, or being known as a member of the 'Almighty Kamiya' family. That in itself made her life miserable. Being the daughter of a known Mafia boss did nothing for her social life except get her mixed up with the kind of people she didn't want to know, and alienate her from those that she did. Plus, she just didn't want to be 'owned' anymore, and she was tired of being told what to do all of the time. She wanted to know what it was like to have her own life and make her own decisions. She was 21 now, which meant her trust fund was hers to do whatever she wanted to with, and she intended to use it to get away from all the things she hated the most about her life

She was tired of her father telling her what to do, her brother following her everywhere, and she was tired of. Whatever it was that had finally been the last straw, she had definitely had enough and decided to get out... now she was on the run in more ways than figuratively. The thrill of being on her own was exciting, but it was tarnished because deep down inside she knew both _'he' _and her over-protective brother was out here somewhere looking for her. She had known _'He'_ wouldn't take her walking out on him in stride and let her go just like that. Oh no, not _'him'_. 'He'd' want his pound of flesh out of her hide just for making him look stupid in front of the rest of the guys. Nope, she had no doubts in her mind whatsoever, that _'he' _was trailing her like a fucking bloodhound right now, and she knew if he ever caught up to her there would be hell to pay. She'd almost rather be caught by her impatient overbearing brother than by _'him'_, and that in and of itself was a scary thought. Sano would kill her if he ever got close enough to get his filthy paws on her, so Kaoru did the only thing she could think of.

She kept running.

_ 'Responsibilites... was that all life was really about?' _Responsibilities, commitments, expectations... he'd had enough of all of those things. A belly full if anyone really wanted to know, though he doubed if any did. All his life he had been shaped, groomed, and educated to become what everyone else wanted him to be. A carbon copy of his father. The epitome of the perfect businessman. Suave, debonair, polite... ruthless, cutthroat, conniving... even deceitful if the situation called for it, but the fact of the matter was, he hated business, and he hated his father.

The old man and his 'ideals' drove him insane, and it gave him unspeakable migraines just to sit through one of his mandatory board meetings. All he wanted to do was paint and sketch. That was where his heart lived, inside of his sketch book and at the end of his paint brush, but his father wouldn't hear of it. "Artists were 'pussy's'," He said, and his son was not going to be one of _those_. "I'm going to make you into a man, Aoshi, even if I have to kill you to do it." _'Then fucking kill me.' _Anything was better than what the old man had in store for him. And then there was the girl... _Misao._ Her name even made him shudder these days. He'd met her at one of his father's business dinners. She was the daughter of one of his closer associates. Oh, she'd been pretty and full of life and mischief when he'd first met her, but then she started to get clingy and whiny wanting to know when they were going to get married. _Shit! _He didn't know that sleeping with her meant he had to marry her. If he'd known that, he'd have left the little hell-cat alone. Suddenly his whole life seemed to be getting way out of his control, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Now he was doing the only thing he could think of.

He was running.

.

.

.

.

"Are you getting hungry?" Aoshi shifted on the seat of motorcycle and looked over his shoulder at the girl who was still leaning heavily on his back. "We haven't eaten anything since early this morning. You want something?" She stirred against him and he winced slightly as the wound in his shoulder protested her unconscious action.

"I guess so. I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Thanks for sharing." He replied sarcastically and heard her snort in response.

"Oh, what? Guys don't ever have to go to the bathroom? What do you do? Just find a really good looking bush or explode when you're fifty?" The faintest rumbles could be heard through her helmet and she realized he was laughing. _'I can't believe it.' _She thought. _'The Ice Man laugheth. Who'd have thought?' _

"Sure, we go the bathroom, we just don't advertise it to the whole world like you women do." He smoothly veered the bike off to the side of the road and managed to park under some decent looking trees. "But I'm sorry to say that it doesn't look like there is a gas station or a McDonald's anywhere soon on this road, so you're just going to have to 'rough it'."

"Rough it?" Spluttering sounds could be heard from inside the helmet long before Kaoru actually got it off. "Rough it?" She exclaimed loudly and directly into his bland nonchalant face as she shoved the helmet into his arms. The grunt that followed was decidedly riddled with discomfort but she didn't spare him an ounce of sympathy not when she considered what he was suggesting she do to relieve herself. "You expect me to trot on over to a bunch of bushes, or hide behind some tree and... and..."

"And pee," He finished for her in his usual sardonic drawl. "Unless you think you can hold it until we find another town on this road, which could be hours for all I know." His icy blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked into her flushed angry face. "DO you think you can hold it that long, Kaoru? Or would you rather find a discrete 'Ladies Bush' and a napkin?"

"Ewwwwwwwwww," She snarled in his face as she grabbed one of the napkins he had pulled out of his saddle bag packs, and then she marched defiantly off into the bushes muttering fiercely under her breath about ignorant men and the unfairness of life and physical anatomy. Aoshi found himself laughing under his breath as he dismounted the bike, and began rummaging through their food stores in an effort to find them something fairly decent to eat.

After Kaoru returned from the 'Ladies Bush', Aoshi disappeared for a few moments to make use of the 'Mens Tree', and then they both leaned up against the motorcycle and munched on the rations he had procured from their stores. A few minutes and a couple of Coke's later, they were back on the road heading off into nowhere again, much to Kaoru's dismay. She had asked Aoshi if they could stay under the trees and rest just for a few minutes, but he had emphatically denied her request saying he knew someone was following them, and whoever it was 'he' was getting to close for Aoshi's comfort.

"I want to get some distance between us and this guy, whoever he is, and us stopping just so you can rest for a few minutes does not achieve that purpose. So get your butt back on the bike and lets go." That had crushed anymore arguments from the headstrong blue-eyed girl who had obediently climbed back onto the motorcycle, secured the helmet over her pouting face, and then waited slumped and stiff for him to join her. _'God, she looks like a beaten dog setting there.' _He thought with a smirk as he mounted the bike in front of her, and putting up the kick stand turned on the ignition. _'I wonder what poor guy she used to drive crazy?' _He laughed inwardly at that interesting question as he toe walked the big bike back up onto the road. _'Guess it doesn't really matter as long as it's not ME.' _

Then, as they once more went screaming down the highway, he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and lean into his back. There was no denying that it felt good, and there was no denying that she seemed to fit against his body like she had been made to, but Aoshi was not going to let himself dwell on that right now. He didn't want to get mixed up with this girl right now, at least not emotionally. For all he knew, whoever this guy was that was following them was looking for her and not him. _'And that could open a whole new world of problems that I don't need.' _That was when he got to thinking about something. Something that had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since he'd picked her up, but they hadn't stopped anywhere long enough for him to really give it any serious contemplation. Now that there was nothing but open road before them, and her stomach and bladder were both appeased, he should have some peace and quiet to himself.

_'I can think without her bothering me with every little thing... not that she really does anyway, but none the less. I can concentrate on a few things without being interrupted.'_

It was a small thing that was bothering him, really, but it was one of those things that just would not let him go, and he knew he had to figure it out or it would devour him in the form of shear frustration.

It was her name. Kaoru Kamiya. Her last name to be more precise. Aoshi was positive he had heard it somewhere before, but for the life of him, he just could not quite remember. His instincts told him it was something extremely important, possibly even dangerous, but he just could not dig up the information, and it was really starting to get to him.

So, he decided to use an old student's trick he had learned at University when his study group crammed for exams. Logical association and elimination. He would start going through each of his fathers business associates one by one in his head until he had eliminated them all, and then he would go through the business names themselves.

By process of logical elimination and association, the name 'Kamiya' had to turn up in there somewhere, and he was determined to find it. She belonged to someone his father had dealings with, he was certain of it, and the feelings that came with that knowledge were not good ones.

Aoshi was worried, and he didn't like that. No, he didn't like that at all.

.

.

.

.

It was turning dusk by the time they reached the outskirts of another little town, but because Aoshi was still feeling the 'heeie-jeebies' crawling up his spine, they did not stop. They kept right on driving up the road until they reach a four way cross road. That is where he stopped and nudged a catatonic Kaoru.

"Which way?"

"Huh... what?" She lifted her groggy head up off his shoulder and looked up at the road sign that showed three new directions. "What's that?"

"Looks like a road sign, Kaoru." Aoshi drawled over his shoulder as he pushed her up. "Which way do you want to go? Left? Right? Or straight ahead?" Taking off her helmet, Kaoru intently studied the three options now open to her and her new companion and wondered which way _'He' _would be most likely to look for her.

_'He thinks I'm pretty stupid,' _She thought, _'So does Sano. Those guys never give me any credit for anything I do, so...' _Her dark blue eyes narrowed in careful consideration as her brain tried to second guess the two men she knew would be following her. "Left." Was her faintly muttered choice as she made her decision. "Let's go Left." _'Sano will think we just went straight through because he's like that... cut straight to the chase, so fancy stuff, just go get it and be done with it. But 'He' might think I'll try something, and as logical and literal as he is, his first action is going to be to take the obvious... the first thing that comes along. A right hand turn. Yes,' _She nodded to herself, believing she had both men figured out pretty well. _'I think Left is good.' _

"All right," Aoshi replied in agreement as he revved the bike's powerful engine. "Left it is. Put your helmet back on, it looks like we might be in for some more rain."

"Great."

"My thoughts exactly." They swung left taking the two-lane highway toward a small town the road sign indicated was approximately 240 km away. They should arrive there around nine o'clock that night, and Aoshi felt certain they would be able to find a room to stay in. After all, it was country road in the middle of nowhere. Who else was going to be on it this time of the night?

.

.

.

.

His anger was a tangible thing, and it was being burned up in the speed of his _Viper_ convertible as it ate up the road doing something close to Mock 1. Weaving in and out of freeway traffic was something akin to a cobra sliding through the rocks nestled in the desert sands. Other drivers were honking, waving, and throwing all kinds of obscene gestures in his direction as he cut them off or treated them to narrow misses, but he didn't care. They were nothing to him, and they meant nothing to him. They were bugs, and bugs could be squashed.

He didn't give a shit about bugs.

All he wanted was 'Her'. She was all he had ever wanted. Right from the very beginning. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her, he had wanted her. She was beauty, she was perfection, she was love, she was warmth, and she was _his._

He had known the moment he came home that she was gone. He'd known before he had even gone up to their bedroom that she wouldn't be in it, and that was the longest staircase he had ever walked up in his life. It had felt like walking into his own grave, and it had taken every ounce of strength and courage he possessed to go through that door and see her things gone. His perfect world had come crashing down around his feet, and he was certain no human being could survive that kind of pain.

It had been his surprise for her 21st birthday a few months ago. He had really had to do some fast talking to convince her old man, but he had finally done it. He had finally gotten the old goats permission to move her into his place, and then he had surprised her with the news by inviting her over for dinner and carrying her across the thresh hold. She had cried and hugged him and then cried some more because she was so happy. He didn't know what went wrong... _'Why did she leave?'_

Sure, they'd had their differences, but then they'd always had their differences. It didn't mean they didn't love each other, did it? It wasn't like he hit her or beat her or anything like that, which was why he just could not understand why she would just up and leave without any explanations at all. All he had ever done was try to take care of her, and keep her safe. He'd given her anything and everything she had wanted. He'd taken her anywhere she desired to go... he'd done everything for her, and she'd left him anyway.

He hated her.

He would get her back, and then he would make her beg for his forgiveness. A slow thin smile of satisfaction curved his well made lips as his golden eyes narrowed into wolfish slits. It was a comforting thought, and as he lit a cigarrette, Haijime Saitou pushed down on the gas pedal hurtling the sportscar even faster down the road.

_'It's only a matter of time now, Tanuke.' _He thought as the wind whipped wildy though his iron slate hair. _'It's only a matter of time until you're mine again, and then I'll make sure you never get away from me again.' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The small Inn Aoshi found on the outskirts of the town of Onaki, was quaint to say the least. After telling the elderly female proprietor that he and Kaoru were newlyweds, she had giggled and favored him with a knowing wink from a pair of faded green eyes while passing him the room key.

"I was young once, Mr. Toocaro." She whispered in a conspirital voice. "Do try not to break the bed in your... er, eagerness." And then she had walked away tittering and chuckling behind her pudgy hand and leaving behind a bewildered red faced, open mouthed Aoshi dangling the key from frozen fingers as he was consumed by embarrassment.

Kaoru was leaning against the motorcycle when her tight-lipped companion returned and started unstrapping her duffle bag and his pack off the back of the bike. Noticing the odd look on his face, she raised a single slender questioning eyebrow as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but his short clipped voice stopped her before she got started.

"Don't! I do not have anything to say on this matter, so ask me about it. Understand?" Icy blue eyes filled with an unnameable emotion pierced through her, and she raised both of her hands up in front of her to ward off any further confrontation.

"Not a problem." He nodded curtly and swung both of their bags off the bike and started to walk away. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up," He gritted through clenched teeth as he mounted the outside stairs to the second floor. "I'm not waiting for you all night."

"Sheesh!" Kaoru double-timed it up the stairs behind him reaching to top somewhat out of breath. "Calm down, will you. I don't know what's eating you, but don't take it out on me, all right?" He stopped so suddenly she ran straight into his back and ended up sprawled out on the landing square on her tender tushy. "OWE!! Dammit! Watch what you're doing." She spluttered as she gave him a furious look.

"Why don't you watch where you're going." He bit back as he leaned over and yanked her roughly to her feet. "I can't watch out for you constantly, you know. You have to learn to take care of yourself too. God, you're such a baby."

"BABY?" She screeched as her fists balled up at her sides and her eyes saw red. "Bullshit! Who was it that stopped that robbery back there, tough guy? It sure as hell wasn't you! Remember?"

"No," He leaned over and growled into her furious face. "It was you, and you got me fucking shot in the process... Remember? Or has _that _little detail slipped your **_little_** mind, Jou-chan?"

"Jou-ch..." Kaoru's hold on her temper snapped, and her right fist pulled itself back as her right foot shifted stance. Then the fist came bullet fast toward Aoshi's exposed left cheek with perfect aim, and would have made deadly contact if he had not seen it coming. Lightening reflexes jerked him backward out of her reach even as his right hand snaked up in a blur grabbing her wrist inside it's iron prison.

"I don't think so." His voice dropped low and oozed threateningly from between clenched teeth as he twisted the captured arm outward and then up and behind her own back forcing her against his powerful chest. "I don't take kindly to girls that try to sucker punch me."

"Well, I don't take kindly to guys who treat me like shit and call me a little girl."

"I call them like I see them"

"Go to hell!"

"Most likely... but you first you fucking wild cat." He snapped into her snapping blue eyes as he forced her closer crushing the softness of her breasts against his panting chest.

"Fuck you!" She spat into the icy fury she saw roiling inside of his pale blue eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Her gasp of fear and surprise were both cut off as his hawk-like head swooped down and crushed her mouth beneath the brutal pressure of his. A whimper of pain sounded in the back of her throat as her free hand tried to push him away, but he ignored it and grabbed that hand with his other one and pinned it behind her back as well. Then the dam of tension broke between them, and the flood of repressed emotions both had been carrying inside of their souls spilled over the breach and swept them away.

Aoshi's lips softened over Kaoru's and he molded the tender flesh with care and need. Her body remained stiff in his arms for a few more seconds, and then she melted into him with a deep sigh that opened her mouth and gave him better access to her taste.

Her hands were immediately released so Aoshi's hands could moved over her slender shapely form. One rose to bury itself in the hair at the nape of her neck until he was gently cradling her head, while the other splayed out in the area somewhere between her shoulder blades and her waist urging her closer to his body. A soft moan of pleasure vibrated in her throat and her arms rose to wrap around his shoulders so she could hug him as well as pull herself closer inside his embrace.

Hungry tongues pushed against and stroked each other as the kiss progressed and deepened itself, and the man and woman involved in it both knew they needed to stop before something happened that they might both regret, so with a reluctance that he felt clear to his toes, Aoshi slowly pulled away from the sweetness that was Kaoru, and buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"I'm sorry," His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. "I... I shouldn't have done that. I... I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I'm really sorry. It's just... I guess things are just getting to me, and after what that old lady just said, I sort of lost it."

"It's Ok..." She said quietly and began tenderly stroked the back of his head. "What did she say? Was it really that bad?"

"No, not really. It just... it was just the last straw, I guess." He pulled back and looked down at her open concerned face. "It was actually quite funny now that I think about it."

"Funny?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Funny was NOT the look on your face, Aoshi. What did she say?"

"I told her we were newly weds..."

"You what?"

"I told her we were newly weds, and she gave me this 'look' as she passed me the key." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked at Kaoru. "Then she leans over the counter and whispers, 'Try not to break the bed'." Kaoru's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes grew into huge blue balloons of surprise.

"Break the be... Oh my God... did she really say that?" He nodded and her face turned bright red beneath the outside door lamp. "I can't believe she would say that... I can't believe... Oh my Gosh... holy shit!..." And then she burst into bubbling giggles. Aoshi shook his head and let go of her to open the door.

Carrying in their gear, he was followed by a hysterical Kaoru who immediately threw herself on the huge King-size bed and continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"If you don't cut that out, I'm going to dump cold water on you." He threatened.

"But it's funny." She hic-uped giving him a watery smile. "I wish I could have seen your face."

"That's it, I'm getting the water."

"No, no no, please don't." She bounded off the bed and grabbed his arm. "I promise I won't tease you about, Ok? I swear I won't."

"And you won't ever mention it again?"

"Cross my heart." She said making the appropriate gesture and then raising her right hand.

"All right. But you better serious." She nodded and then dashed to the bathroom.

"I get the shower first," she chimed over her shoulder as she grabbed her duffle and darted through the door slamming it behind her.

"Women," He muttered as he walked over to the bed. Setting down on the end, he took the remote and turned on the TV. "You better not use all the hot-water this time." He shouted and then turned his attention back to the program on the screen.

It was the News.

"....has been reported missing now for 3 days. A reward of 2,000,000 American dollars has been posted by her family for any information leading to her location or return. So, if you have any information about this young lady, Kaoru Kamiya, who is the daughter of Business mogul, Youshimira Kamiya, please call the number at the bottom of your screen. Operators are standing by 24 hours a day to take your calls. The police are looking for all the assistance possible to help find this young lady, and as you know in cases such as this, every moment counts."

Aoshi stared at the picture of a smiling Kaoru that was being plastered on the screen along with the 24 hour telephone number, but he wasn't hearing anything anymore. Instead, inside of his head he was listening to the voice of his father just as he'd heard it about six years ago when the two of them had had one of the most meaningful conversations of Aoshi's life. It was the night Aoshi lost all respect for his father as a man, a businessman, and as his father.

_"But they're criminals, Father. You can't possibly be serious about this."_

_ "And why not? Youshimira Kamiya may be one of the most powerful Mob Bosses in Japan, but he is also one of the most successful businessmen in the Asian trade industry. I would be a fool not to accept his offer."_

_ "But he wants you to be a smuggler for him. Don't you see that? He wants you to smuggle illegal merchandise into the country on board your ships. Have you not considered that it could be drugs? You could be caught carrying Heroin, or Cocaine? Had you considered that?"_

_ "Perhaps, but my ships have been going through customs for so long now, the agents hardly even bother to check them anymore, and Kamiya-san is willing to pay handsomely for my allegiance and assistance, and he has promised me and affiliation with his largest clothing distributor. With our clothes and his vast placement of distribution warehouses, we will be able to almost triple our outgoing product before the end of the fiscal year. Do you know how much money that means we can make from this one affiliation? Millions, Aoshi... Millions."_

_ "So, its all about the money. It's always about the money. What happened to principle and honor, Father? What happened to the 'Old Code'? What happened to everything you taught me when I was a little boy?"_

_ "The 'Old Code' is for old men, Aoshi, and a fairytale world is for little boys until they are old enough to become real men and face the real world. **This **is the real world, my boy, and it is time you started to accept it and live in it. There is not always a place for honor and principle. This is business, not the old days of the Samurai. Those men are dead, leave them in peace. We are the men of the future, and the world is much different now. Our rules are different. Therefore, we live by a different code. Surely you understand that."_

_ "Understand? What I understand is that you have sold your honor and dignity to the devil to gain money and power. You have become the thief in the night who steals from old ladies and murders the poor for the change in their pockets. You have become part of the disease of lies and deceit that infects the rest of the world, and you reek of a dead soul. **That** is what I understand, and I pray to God that I never forget what it means to be an honorable man because I would rather die choking on gutter water than follow in your stead."_

.

.

.

.

**_There it is... chapter 5. Hope it wasn't too confusing or strange. I decided to do some fleshing out of the characters and where they came from and why they are both running. I hope it makes sense. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Toodles and God Bless everyone. 'The Old Lady'_**

**_Thanks Belle, it was a lot of fun. Kanzen ne Tsuki_**


	6. OneRainyNight6

One Rainy Night 

(I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some Linkin Park themes and Avril Lavigne. Thank you and good day)

**. . . .**

**Chapter 6- _With you…_**

**_---_**Female Hitokiri Battousai**_---_**

****

**_._**

****

**_._**

Two souls lie on one bed just looking at each other. Blues of strict volumes admiring the next. Artistic sapphire perfect by all heavenly-interest, bedazzlement and geometry spoke a fine eloquence of innocence and truly wonderful admiration for man in the soft contours of her eyes. Such sapphires were rude to a point when you felt them dip into your soul, prying the folders of your heart open, reading pages that were forbidden to be read again. There just inches from her face was a man of enigmatic character. He reminded her of the ancient ninjas who would do their mission and surrender in the darkness, never to be mentioned…never to be known. Such an odd man he was, so much detail in her abysmal artic eyes where storms and rough seas lived with. He perhaps meddled in the shadow where his soul was forgotten and his character…dying. She could tell he hurt, it was so clear---so simple to see, to feel.

"You know Kaoru," Aoshi started in a low tone…

"Hmm?" she came closer to him…

"You have awfully big eyes," he ticked. He knew he had to slash this tension because for real, it was killing him…

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She asked with some few full stops between her words…

"Your blues…are large…like er---er---let's see, like a fish," he thought.

"My eyes? Are like fish eyes? Hmm? AOSHI YOU ARE SO…DEAD!!" She flung her pillow into his face…

Aoshi blocked, but then he didn't see when she came closer, and in one sudden moment she pushed him off the bed.

Aoshi lay against the floor flat. "Oppsie dasie, baby fall off the bed?" She teased, her eyes flaring wickedly…

Grabbing the pillow on the floor, he pelted it in her face. Screaming out in anger she felt her blood boil. Taking the huge massive pillows from the king size bed she flung them back and forth into his face. Aoshi blocked but she pummeled him. Aoshi jumped on the bed taking the smaller pillows and battling her. Pillow for pillow they battled until some feathers began flying out. Kaoru realized it was her feathers. Her pillow began losing weight so she jumped off the bed. Looking around her environment for some two seconds she used her only substitute, a cushion from the chair.

"Are you ready to be pulverized?" He hinted sardonically…

"BRING, IT, ON!!" she awaited him, a cruel smirk on her face…

"With pleasure," was his last whisper.

Aoshi went straight into her pelting his pillow straight for her head, she blocked.

"Neh, neh, neh-neh-neh, you can't catch me" she stuck out her tongue and with that she was rewarded with one pillow in her face.

Kaoru fell back on her buttocks…

"Baby hurt her bomb?" He asked devilishly whilst coming closer. She rubbed her bomb whilst going backward. The look in his eyes spoke heights of evilness and truly teenage wicked-creativity.

"Aoshi?" she called…

He picked up the pillow whilst coming closer, "hmm?"

"Why don't we call this a truce hmm?" She asked worriedly seeing him plaster a silver-smirk on his face…

'Oh kami,' Kaoru thought.

Kaoru went backward until she was trapped in the corner of the room.

"Now oh now, what should I do with you, kitty?" He leered…

"Let me go??" She thought aloud in a small voice…

"Hmm…no, I don't think so," and with that he (a drumroll please)

**WHAM**

Aoshi flung his pillow three-four times in her head. Kaoru screamed out.

"This is for getting me shot!" He slammed his pillow on her head.

"This is for not warning me I was gonna step into a freezing cold bath!" He slammed the pillow down again on her head.

"This is for your bad behavior," another slam from the pillow.

"And this is for being a bad kisser," he slam the pillow on her head a last time.

Kaoru let her hands down when she felt the slamming finished. Her hair was in her face, her breath low. Aoshi threw the pillows on the bed, awaiting her to rise.

"Kaoru, are you gonna cry?" he joked…

She didn't answer. A single tear fell down her cheek.

'Oh man…I did make her cry…' a stunned Aoshi thought.

She sniffed; Aoshi swallowed the lump, lending her a hand he spoke, "Kaoru--- I'm real sorry, how about we call this a night?"

She snapped her head in his direction, her eyes weren't full of hurt, they were full of anger.

"SORRY?" she screamed.

"Uh-oh."

"SORRRRRY?" she screamed again…

"Oh man, I did it again."

"AOSHIIIIIIIII" she screamed and with that she ran into him, pushing him to the floor. She tried to beat the living-crap out of him but that didn't work. He grabbed her hands, but she had a way for everything. She squirmed and screamed. They rolled on the floor, from left to right, from right to left. Their screams, shouts, and those few sudden shots of energy surged through the many halls of the motel. The motel manageress who was downstairs couldn't read when dust fell down on her book and the lights of her room began fading. She heard a lot of eccentric noises from the couple upstairs. Checking through the list she found it had been the newly-weds. An evil smirk danced across her face…

"Ahh…it felt so good to be young…" she sighed. And with that she ran up the stairs…to try and stop the couple…

'Should I knock? I mean…they're probably in ---in---coughs the heart of their lovemaking. I shouldn't…I wouldn't, that's not fair' she thought…

"Kaoru you're hurting me," Aoshi spoke hotly…

The manageress arched a brow, 'hmm, woman pounds harder than man? That's interesting…'

"Oh yeah…I'll give you all the hell you could want…" Kaoru spat.

The manageress liking the enthusiasm of the couple began eavesdropping.

"FINE! You asked for it" He twirled her around, so he was sitting on her butt.

"AOSHHIII" she screamed…

The manageress backed up from the door, "Wow---talk about wild."

"Oh yeh baby…" Aoshi strummed…

"Want more?" he asked…

She squirmed and wrestled a bit more with him. Twirling in circles, until Aoshi buried her under him…

Their breaths labored, their chests rising.

"I asked" he took a breath to collect himself, sweat falling from the tendrils of his hair. They fell unto his face, making him look extremely desirable. Kaoru shook the dirty-thoughts away. His eyes were suddenly not gray, but greenish-blue. "Do you want more?" She bit her lips feeling her dirty-emotions soar of large-swift wings.

Kaoru found her way out though, well she would at least. Licking her lips, she began biting them, studying him as he twitched just so lightly.

"Oh Aoshi," she turned her head back, trying a few high-school actress lines on him…

"Somebody's hot I see," he purred in her ear whilst licking the shell of her ear…

She turned her face to his, "You have no idea," she trusted her lips against his, tasting him whole and alive. All the emotions spiraled, the ecstasies seem to float in their very veins, and each swallow and each touch increased the pump of fire in their soul. Aoshi touched her tongue anew that night, Kaoru moaned with her head dashing back wildly. Her hands shot up into his hair. Aoshi was literally being drowned into her. His soul was falling into her. But every time he wanted to let go, he found her too tight to let go. By accident and incident, his hands shot up her top, touching her hot-sweaty skin. Kaoru kissed more, loosing herself, blinded by the delicious feeling…

Aoshi opened his eyes another time, and found himself kissing everything he wanted. Then in the corner of his eyes, he manage to catch what seem to be a mental projection of guilt painted before him. It was an image of Misao, she was sadly looking on at him. Her tears fell… _"How could you?" _were her only words…

Aoshi felt the emotions of desire sliced before him. 'How could I? What the freg am I doing?'

Pulling apart of Kaoru, he swallowed wishing he hadn't done it again.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…" came that whisper…his voice was weighted in sorrow…

"Aoshi…?"

"LOOK! I---I need to be" he walked away…

'In my very dreams, you haunted me, in my very reality you haunt me…Misao' he looked out the balcony. His soul weighted in darkness, in sorrow, in hurt and the burden of being stained with love.

'Misao…' he called…to the night… 'may you know, we weren't meant to be…but why did it feel so right ---and yet, so wrong?'

The night progress with Aoshi sleeping on the bed next to Kaoru. She had been waking, thinking over the night's alternate ending. She studied his face, and even in his sleep he walked with the burden he was unconsciously married to. His brows were furrowed, his face etched in distress and with every heartbeat that she could feel, it thump it lost it's sweet-surrender. Touching his cheek, she felt how smooth and soft it had been. Even if he was a man. She cupped his cheek, not understanding him for the shadow he wanted to be. Just watching him for him, the helplessness echoed in her repeatedly.

Cupping his cheek, she slowly let him go to trail her hands to his lips. Touching the linear surface, he stirred a bit. She let go.

Turning to her right, she opened her bag taking out her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's been a couple days I traveled with this lone stranger. I'm not quite sure whom he is, and what he's fated for. Were we by chance supposed to meet, or were we supposed to meet and then dispatch? I don't know journal. All I feel is that he's hiding something and it shows as a burden, a cold, coy and prolonged one. Perhaps he's running from something, he never wants to see…perhaps feel. Maybe he's like me, he doesn't know what he's fighting for, but he fights. I kissed him twice today, it felt so good journal but the way he kissed me was like being held on feathers. I lost my sense and my inner conscience. I wanted to go further, to erase memories of my past that seem to never fade. I want to erase things so badly, but it takes much time. We kissed so long, so hard, so irresistible and yet he pulled apart, whispering he was sorry yet another time. Why? I don't know. Sometimes I wish I understood him. Maybe like me, he hasn't found himself…and the reasons for our actions can never be explained unless we learn to find ourselves…and then, hold ourselves._

Kaoru tapped the pen under her chin. Closing it, she shut her journal and threw it back into her bag…

**. . . .**

The next morning Aoshi and Kaoru left the motel thanking the manageress for everything.

"Well it was nice facilitating for some wild youngsters…eh my dears?" she winked at them.

Aoshi and Kaoru blushed.

Back on the road again, Kaoru felt the wind go through her hair another day. Two strangers just rode over lands, never knowing some important cities or important people for that matter. Secrets buried in both, kept them different, yet everything else made them similar. Tracing the road they journeyed on, Kaoru saw the world flew past her head. She saw farmers in rice-fields, she saw children play in camps, she saw skyscrapers, beautiful lakes and large parks. The world danced away from her eyes taking her to new heights, new places. Aoshi who had been driving for some couple hours, felt the silence as the raven head didn't seem to build much conversation. She just kept looking out with plain blues.

He drove into a gas station, laying out the routine. She walked away knowing what he had to say. Using the ladies room quickly, she got herself two muffins and two coca-colas. Seeing Aoshi paying for the gas, she admired him just for a few seconds.

Shaking her head, she got back on handing him a muffin and drink. Quickly, in silence they ate until they were both done. Revving the motorcycle. He spoke.

"I feel someone approaching… we won't stop for rest for two nights…" and with that they were off…

From sunset to dawn to dusk the process went. From bleeding red-yellow skies to evanescent jade purple skies the world died. The lights from cars and the electricity of nightlife rose. She could hear the cars, buses and vehicles roar,---journeying some more, they kaleidoscope into forests where the orchestra of nature flamed. One day went by, and another was yet to come. In silence and in inevitability.

_'The same sunrise, I saw yesterday I see today. The same life is the same as today…yesterday was just one day I was younger…' _Kaoru thought…

"Aoshi?" she called…

"Hmm?"

"When are we gonna stop?" she asked, the day's wind on her face…

"We're here---I'm just looking for the hotel…"

"No…I mean, when do we stop, for good?" she asked…

"I dunno…why?"

"Coz, how do we even know what we're looking for, if we keep traveling, and never taking time to appreciate? How do we know what we truly want, and how our desire looks?" She trailed…

"Some questions, can't be answered ---so leave them to time…" he whispered…

She agreed.

Kaoru found the tension killing. She began leaning against his back, tightening her hand on his waist. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heart. She soared in the blackness. Nothing was more wonderful.

Aoshi left her to be, he liked how she made him feel, though she was just lying, he liked the feel of her soft upper body against his back, the tease of her hair against his face. He liked it all.

They traveled some more until Aoshi shook Kaoru a bit.

"Oye?"

"Look, the sea" he pointed out. Kaoru gasped. She had never been to the beach.

"Like it?" he asked…

"Oh yes, it's beautiful" she gasped…

He smirked.

"Look Aoshi the water's dark blue, light blue, and green…bright green" Kaoru pointed off…

"I know" he whispered, the colour of bright green in the waters reminded him so much of her. He turned away…looking straight ahead…

"I'm so excited" she chirped…

"Why?"

"Well…" a blush on her face, "I've never been to the sea" she whispered…

"Well, there's a first for everything I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

Aoshi knew he hadn't treated Kaoru too well for the past two days. He upset her, made her remote from him and very tired. He wanted to show her he was sorry, so he decided to make his way to a hott-looking hotel that was just perfect since Kaoru liked the sea. He began slowing down, turning into the 'Bay-front' Hotel. It was a top-of-the-line hotel, he could tell that from how huge and well-monitored the compound was.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispered…

He didn't answer. Driving up to the officer outside the compound he spoke: "Hi, I made reservations for me and my wife to spend two nights at the hotel," Aoshi spoke devoid-like.

"Name?" asked the officer looking at Aoshi and Kaoru.

"Aoshi Takedo, and my wife Kaoru." He spoke.

The officer search through the names, "Ah, found yah. Yes. You two are newly weds and are spending two nights, yes. Well then, thank you for choosing Bay-front hotel where the pleasure is always ours. Do enjoy your stay," the guard opened the huge gates.

They both were greeted to a huge compound of Panamanian grass, Caribbean Palm trees, and wonderful flowers. From Morning glory to a cross of Pink roses.

Kaoru gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful place. A second reason Aoshi chose this hotel, was simply because the security. The hotel did not facilitate parties nor did it accept random people to just enter and then make reservations. It was a strict business that had to be done over a period of time.

"Aoshi it's beautiful. What kinda grand did you work for back then?"

"Um…good grand?"

"Well then, lets get out…"

He parked the motorcycle and they both hopped right off. Kaoru ran into the check-in building leaving Aoshi with the entire luggage. 'Women' he sighed.

Aoshi entered shortly with Kaoru tapping her feet awaiting him.

"What?" he asked.

"You take forever…now check-in" she told him…

"Sure. Hi, my name is Aoshi and this is my wife Kaoru" he spoke seeing Kaoru blushing.

"I need your surname."

"Takedo."

"Ahh, yes we've been expecting you two. Room 187, that's the second on the last floor, block "y", well do enjoy your stay. And remember when you chose Bay-front hotel the pleasure is always ours. Good day." She handed Aoshi the key, and with that the young porter took their luggage. Kaoru smiled seeing the young boy admire how truly beautiful she was. He lost himself for some two minutes. Aoshi deciding to finally live with the theme kissed Kaoru and lifted her up in bridal style. Kaoru blinked-back at Aoshi.

The porter frowned leading the two into the elevator. Taping letter "y" the doors closed with some light music playing. Some Linkin Park.

_'I dunno what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit… tonight…'_

Linkin Park sang gently in the elevator. Kaoru shook her head liking the song.__

"Wohoo! Go Linkin Park"

"Which song is your favorite?" asked the porter.

"Hmm, Lying from you" she cheekily smiled. Aoshi could tell Kaoru did some serious flirting back in high school.

"Really? mine too"

"Really? Wow! That's so cool!!" she exclaimed for joy…

"Yeah totally."

Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"So when did you get the Meteora cd?" he asked.

"Well I don't have it, my friend and I just listened to it in Tokyo University. It was fun, too bad the computer couldn't burn." She frowned.

"There's a cd- store on the compound you know. It has all the latest hits, from 50-cent to Linkin Park" he mused her.

"Really?" her eyes grew in amazement.

"Oh yeah" he spoke.

Aoshi could only roll his eyes, 'this kid is starting to bug me.'

{Ring}

"We're here," the porter spoke, the doors opening out to a beautiful cream floor. The crown molding, red carpet and few palm plants decorated the hall with exquisite and expensive taste. The porter lead them down to their room which was bigger they noted from how he spoke of it. "Well enjoy your stay…" the porter opened the door since Aoshi's hands were preoccupied. He opened the door, which was mono-chromatically done. Kaoru thought her heart had stopped, Aoshi felt his wallet becoming empty.

Before the porter could ask for a tip, Aoshi kicked the door shut.

"Enjoy your stay?" was the porter only question…

Aoshi placed Kaoru down. She looked around in shock, running around the rooms, she came back in record time seeing Aoshi on the couch. Jumping on him, she pummeled on his stomach.

"Thank you so much Aoshi" she kissed his cheek.

"Uh-hmm."

She jumped off just screaming for a moment.

"Well come on Aoshi lets go shopping"

"Shopping? I'm sorry, I don't shop" he closed his eyes.

"Well you will, at least with me," she pulled him by his hand and they both began changing. Kaoru changed off into a short dress whilst Aoshi wore a three-quarters and a black vest.

Kaoru found herself swallowing at his extremely defined and refined body. His taunted stomach and flush skin made him look as if he was Latin related.

Pulling away her eyes from him, they both ran down the steps (there are steps too) going to the lobby area. Taking a map, Kaoru began reading it out.

"So where too?"

"Cd- world" she smiled and with that she grabbed his hand and went in search of the cd-store. A few minutes later they found it, pushing the door, bells rung making the clerks become tentative to their guests.

"Hello may I help you?" asked a pretty red-haired lady. She was very flashy and Kaoru clearly saw that.

"No…we're just looking, me and MY…husband" for once Aoshi saw the kitty-cat fires burn in ladies.

(Growwlllllllllllllllllllllllllll)

Kaoru looked at cds whilst Aoshi listened to some.

Kaoru found herself looking at the new Avril Lavigne cd.

"Hey look, Happy ending is on this cd" she popped it into the cd-machine and began singing.

_"Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. So much for my happy ending. Lets talk this over, it's not like we're dead, was it something I did, was it something you said, don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead, held up so high, on such an unbreakable tread, you were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be, you were everything everything that I wanted, we were meant suppose to be, but we lost it, all of the memories so close to me, just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending…"_ Kaoru sang loudly. Aoshi laughed seeing Kaoru getting on so weird. Kaoru took off the earphones, shocked he laughed a second time.

"What?"

"You are so funny," he smirked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and went in search of a different cd. Finding the meteora cd, she listened to so many tracks…

"I want this cd," she smiled watching the blue and black casing.

"Well buy it."

"I am, I am" she teased.

"Who is Evanescence?" asked Aoshi…

"The best group out," the red head woman came closer…

"Um, no! They're one sucked up band. Really the girl's a mockery to Gothic, and she's so---so lame. A retarded cd from a retarded group" she bitterly grumbled…

"Ahh, I guess I won't buy this." Aoshi placed the cd back.

"Yup!!"

Kaoru bought two cds, Avril and Linkin Park's latest cds. She walked out the store with Aoshi close behind her.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I wanna sleep," he spoke and with that he walked back into the complex. Turning around just a bit he saw she wasn't following.

"You not coming?"

"Nah…I wanna have some fun. Toodles" she bade and with that began exploring the place.

From libraries, to pubs, to huge Cathedrals, to cinemas, to eating-outlets, she almost wished the sun didn't have to die in the sea today. Staring out the balcony of their apartment, she looked at the world. The sea. Feeling a chill run up her shoulders, she held herself. Night was coming. Aoshi was still sleeping, but after awaking from a pretty-bad dream, he awoke to find Kaoru holding herself looking on at the beautiful sunset.

Going to her, he didn't feel like standing at her side. There were many things he couldn't understand when he was with Kaoru that he did with Misao. He found himself being forward, pushy, wild, and extrovert with her. Some of his actions never had a reason because every time he did do it, it made him feel right. And maybe this girl who herself was shrouded in some mystery of her own, could awake from that being to a wilder one. Teaching as they went along.

Holding her shoulders, he smoothend them, keeping her warm. Tilting his head into the crook of her neck, he found himself feeling the guilt of moving from one woman to a next. The burden was never with Kaoru, the burden was the love he wore for a woman he forgot to tell he loved her. He wasn't sure he loved her, but it was the closest he had come to the feeling. Marriage scared him, and though his mother wasn't always the best fit for his father, he decided to fear he'd be his father, he decided to run from the woman he loved. Run from the face of love, run from the paternal role.

Once a woman got what she wanted, she obviously would want more, and he knew where Misao was going, she'd want a child, and he could never envision being that kind of man his father was. He would not be his father.

He buried himself deeper into Kaoru's neck, getting trap in the scent Jasmine. Such a wonderful smell.

"And how did you sleep?" she asked…

He didn't answer…

She smiled. Enjoying the moment as it last.ed

They were clueless strangers. Nothing truly made sense but they did it nevertheless. And it was kept in a way time could not break.

"Aoshi?"

He didn't answer…

"Aoshi, please take a walk with me on the beach" she begged…

He nodded. Removing himself from her neck she turned to him smiling. Touching his cheek, she let go.

Going into the room, she changed off. She came out in some five minutes in a red dress. Short, cute and moveable. Kaoru grabbed his hand and they both began on their way.

Reaching to floor A, they ran out the lobby area surrendering on the beach. Kaoru stopped when she placed a foot on the sand.

Aoshi quirked a brow, "I've never been on sand" she weakly smiled.

He leaded her hand, "Challenge another obstacle with me."

She smiled taking his hand.

It was night breeding over the lands. Kaoru looked up watching the stars. So beautiful. Kaoru closed eyes letting everything rush as an image in the darkness she created. The image was there.

"Run Aoshi, run with me" she pulled his hand running over the sand being what she was a wild chica.

Aoshi let her hand go, she twirled around with her hands up in the air, her dress flying in a circle. She was like a ballerina in the sand. The waves of the sea sang with the movement of joy in her heart. The stars shone down on her with so much beauty. She was ---surprisingly so beautiful. The elements boosted her. The water, the sand, the sky. Her raven head the colour code of night, made her look never-end-less.

Such a beauty was truly perfect by everything. Fault made her more beautiful, her innocence made her sin to be beautiful.

She stopped, feeling vertigo claim her. She called his name and he was by her side, awaiting this beauty to fall in his arms, and she did…

Aoshi smiled, spinning her around in circles, she screamed to be happy, scream to be alive. Scream to be finally beautiful and found…

He stopped, they both falling to the floor. Kaoru lied against his chest, hearing him breath, hearing his heartbeat. Was it a song she once sang with her former lover? She didn't want to think of him.

They looked at the stars. Together being near and perfect. Two strangers were finally going somewhere. Being found just a bit. Finally some light flashed in their dark halls. And the smallest things, like stars were appreciated and treasured as memories, the biggest things in their hearts.

She looked at Aoshi's face, "Thank you Aoshi…for everything" she smiled.

He smirked weakly. "You're welcome" he whispered…

Aoshi got up, his back to her. Kaoru followed his accord. Standing up on her two feet, she walked to the water. Dipping her feet in she smiled. She dipped her fair hands into the sand. Molding it in the shape of a ball, she threw it up and down and then flung it in Aoshi's face. Laughing out in wickedness. He just couldn't believe she had done that. Wiping the sand off, he got to his feet and began chasing her. They ran with the starlight dancing on them. Fireflies from near danced making them centered.

"Give up?" he asked catching her…

"Never" she snapped…

"Oh I can work with that." He lifted her up and brought her to the sea. Just over the water he threatened to drop her in.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I thought so" and with that he let her go…

She dropped into the water. She screamed. Aoshi ran from her an evil smirk on his face.

She got up hostilely and with that she went to him. He sat down awaiting her to try something smart.

Kneeling on her knees, she took off the red dress, leaving her left in her under clothes. A nose-bleed was coming on. Dropping the dress to the side of him, she turned her head to one side and pushed him back on the sand.

"You'll wish you were never born Aoshi Shinomori" she leered.

"Oh really?" he asked amused at her erotic-side.

"Yes…" she smiled and with that she pushed some sand in his face.

"DAMN WOMAN" he shouted.

She laughed. Running into the sea, he followed her. Taking off his shirt he went straight in for her.

Kaoru screamed out when Aoshi held her from behind. Their laughs and joys traveled. Bathing with the wild-woman she was, she bathed with him for the cold-beauty he was. Holding her he felt the guilt beating again in him. 'Misao, how was I never able to ask like this with you?'

He drifted into the deep, unconscious he was thinking of her. Kaoru not so good at swimming, tried to swim to him, but she felt the current build and pull her further apart from him.

"AOSHIII" she screamed…

'What if I loved you…what if you are my all? And I just left.'

"AOSHHIII!!" she screamed…

Misao's words haunted him, _'You are my heart and soul…not many understand the darkness you are, but I do. For even the light and darkness together make yin and yang, perfection.'_

"HELPPP ME MORONN" she bawled…

_'Can they study your eyes the way I do, do they know the weight behind the gray orbs? Do they know who you are? No. And they won't know, because you won't allow them. Do you want to be loved? Do you even want to be found Aoshi? Well…do you?'_

"AOSHIIIII HELP ME YOU STUPID-ASS MORON" she bawled…

_'Yes Misao, I want to be found…but not today… but in time… and who I'm with and I do discover myself, will be my home…my victory'_

He jumped hearing Kaoru screaming. She was drifting into the deep.

'Oh shit'

He swam to her, trying to get her hand…

"Give me your hand" he shouted.

_'Give me your hand if you want me forever…'_

'I never took your hand…my fears…'

Kaoru grabbed his hand. Aoshi jumped. Pulling her in, she slapped his face stingingly.

His anger pitched high, "what was that for wild-ass?" he asked.

"That was for not saving me…"

He sighed, knowing she was right.

"And this is for saving me."

She shoved her lips against his. Feeling the tenseness with his formality. He allowed his hands to just stay put. Kaoru kissed him harder encouraging him. He with time, poured himself into her. His lips touching hers, the tremble of guilt and everything right swimming into the kiss he gave her.

_'I want you to know Aoshi, whatever you do, whoever you're with, I'm happy for you, why? Because you aren't the shadow people see you for. You're more than that. Always. …always'_

'Feel happy huh?'

He kissed Kaoru, licking her lips and taking her tongue into his mouth.

'So you're happy when I suck another's woman tongue?'

He suckled on Kaoru's tongue, making her moan out in ecstasy. Kissing her hard, she wrapped herself around him. Her legs around his lions and their lower bodies touching.

Aoshi pushed her off. 'Misao…'

Fighting an invisible battle, the presence of one woman chooses to kill him in the guilt that will never leave. And the best thing to bliss is flirtation and the feeling of living for something else than guilt. Somewhere over the hills he'd find it. But right now, he was going to give the little female some amusement.

Pulling her out the water, he placed her on the sand and showed her what it meant to be dirty, not to be innocent. She tasted him for him, feeling the dirtiness and disease he wanted to be. He would rinse her with his infirmity, and if some reason she'd stand by his side, he would live in shock.

Kaoru responded, pouring her innocence, her righteousness, her iridescence and the flashes of heaven she was. A light she was constantly poured, cried and uniformly shared her soul into his kisses. She was as strong as him, daring him in every possible way. Then his lungs burned, and the passion increased, nothing could put out the flame she instigated in him, and equally in her. Harder and harder until he bit her lips drawing her blood, tasting it, poisoning it with his sickness. Yet she continued and her lungs felt like it was ripping. The scream of desire was blowing and bursting from tightness, from everything right, from everything wrong and wonderful that they shared.

And then it hit Aoshi on his head,

'She is like –a---Light'

'I'm like darkness…'

'Yin…and yang… oh god no.'

He pulled part, his soul screaming for air.

Aoshi would never----no. 'No—I don't want it again. No---she's---SHE'S A FREGGING STRANGER!! A STRANGER---A FREGGING STRANGER I FLIRTED WITH!!'

Kaoru assembled her breath, but it burned still. The flushness did not die so easily. Kaoru allowed her body to waver the intoxicating emotion. His eyes still drowned in bliss and mere flirtation. He thrust his lips to her neck, and did what he feared to do---yet he agreed, she was just a stranger, one he liked to flirt with. Sucking her throat, he licked and blew on it so it was just right. Biting down on her neck, she bit her lips. Her pain and bliss so wealthy in the orchid of unfathomed potency. Such an amazing feeling he transcended in her…

"Aoshi" she whispered.

Pulling back, he slowly drag the whole of his tongue against the wound. His eyes rolling in light delirium. Sucking the last of the bleeding wound, he rose inspecting her. She blinked back with half-defeated eyes full of detail emotion and expression. Licking his lips, she licked hers mesmerized by his lips, by the all he was.

Aoshi picked up the drunkard-bliss Kaoru. Through the night they went, up the elevator and in their room. Aoshi placed her on the bed studying her. She was really a wild-ass-chick. Retiring for a hot bath, he began washing himself off from Kaoru's scent, her touch. But even he could not erase the night's events. And they weren't meant to be forgotten, but for a reason this time.

He came out, brushed his teeth and looked at his face in the mirror. Pushing a hand to block his face he reviewed the night's incidents. 'How could have I gone so far?'

Pelting the soap from him. He opened his bag trying to get his pills, his vision doubled a bit and his temper rose on swift wings. Looking at the mirror he saw Misao. She was shaking her head_, "tsk tsk tsk."_

_'Have you forgotten, everything I wanted…everything you were to me…?'_

"I'm sorry…" he whispered…

_'Are you? Are you sorry for kissing me, for touching me, for goddamn bulling me? For taking what was mine and making it yours? Have you forgotten I said I loved you? You sick asshole?'_

"No---I've---I've never forgotten you…"

_'Really, that's interesting! Don't you find so? First you leave me because you couldn't face me---or love. Then---you're planning to screw another bitch as me. Sucking her, tasting her…go ahead, just break in her and she's all yours. I know what you think…or have you forgotten I am a part of you as you are a part of me. My illusions don't die so easily; taste my fires for what they scream to be. Taste it all you sicko!!'_

"OH GOSH---!!" he shouted.

Screwing his eyes closed, he popped a pill in and flushed it down with some water. Holding on to the sink he kept his eyes shut allowing her voice to taunt him…

Slowly after a few minutes of having the medication consumed, he opened his eyes to find her gone. Sighing heavily. He washed his face. Wiping his face, he saw Kaoru still flushed on the bed. He shook his head and with that he shook her.

"Hey chick, get your ass in the bathroom," he spoke…

"Hm-hmm" she happily trailed to the bathroom…

Aoshi went to the balcony…

Looking at the moon, seeing Misao's face in the moon, her very reflection over the sea.

"I want you to know Misao, I hope you know I'm always thinking of you, and you're something special that won't die no matter how many times I ask you to. You will never be forgotten, and as grateful as you were to have me, I was of you. But you should know, I wasn't made for you, and we weren't meant to be yin and yang, right and wrong, good and bad---perfection. We were meant to make mistakes, we were meant to be by default faulted, and so goodbye is all I have to say. I hope koishii, you're looking at the same moon I am…because I see your face…" he bowed his head defeated…

.

.

.

"Where ever you are my Aoshi, know I am coming to find you. I am coming to get you regardless what. Nothing can stop me---as long as I live a day without you, breathing that our hearts are far apart, I will find you because I---love you" Misao drove in her hott-red car. Ripping through the lanes, passing cars, allowing the night's wind to surf her face, her hair. Memories bombarded her as she traveled closer and closer to what seem to be her fears…

.

.

.

Six that morning came very sudden. Both Aoshi and Kaoru were tired, and late sleeping was seemingly the idea. Yet downstairs breakfast was beginning to be prepared. The young porter grabbed his meal and took flight in the lobby area which was for once empty. Jumping on the couch he placed on the huge Plasma screen T.V.

Taking up the remote, he scouted through the canals, "nah---nah----nah---like hell no----oh, look babes in bikini's, but no…I can't watch those chicks." Flipping the canals some more, he settled for Fugi-Tv news.

"Good morning Japan, I'm Mitsoko Niyu and on our breaking news still, 21 year old Kamiya Kaoru is still missing. Investigators say the young woman was last said to be seen in Onaki, at a small Inn with a young man by surname called Mr. Toocaro. The young woman is said to have blue eyes, raven hair and fair-nude beige skin. Kaoru has currently been missing for the past 6 days, today will the seventh. Youshimira Kamiya, her father says his daughter is a sweet, extrovert and kind young woman, she's now finished her last year of Tokyo Metropolitan University mastering in Physics. Suzie chang has more in this report."

"Yes Mitsoko, 21 year old Kamiya Kaoru is still missing, the father along with all his affiliates are gathering groups around the country to have search committees for his daughter. The father also wants to make aware the public, if anyone has seen his daughter a reward of 2 million American dollars will be granted." A picture on the bottom of the screen with Kaoru's face was shown.

"BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" shouted the porter…

"What?"

"Look!!"

"Isn't that the girl who can't swim?"

"Uh-huh."

"Here we have Mr. Kamiya speaking out, so Mr. Kamiya, how do feel?"

"My daughter is missing, how do you think I'd feel? I swear if you hurt my daughter "Mr. Toocaro" you'll wish Japan was suddenly not your home. But to those of you who has any vital information, please call or email." Kamiya walked away speaking to his affiliates.

"Well there you have it, from Tokyo square reporting live, I'm Suzie chang, back to you Mitsoko" the woman spoke…

"Thanks Suzie, and remember any information or location to Ms. Kaoru's where-abouts please call the following number at the bottom of your screen. And in other news Japanese students from…" The porter shut the T.V off.

"But she's married?" the boss questioned…

"Not from what I saw…she's still single" he jumped his brows…

"What are you getting for this girl? The reward? Any reward? Well answer me stupid"

"Um, yeah ---you're getting two million American bills for the chick."

"Get me security and find me a key, I've got myself a catch."

"What about me?"

"Hmm I'll get back to you."

In minutes time the door was kicked open, "I had a key you know" the boss pointed out.

"Oh sorry" spoke the guard.

Aoshi heard the slam. Nestling into the warmth of the blankets some more. He could hear footsteps approaching.

"Look don't break the door, I have a key" pointed off the manager.

"Okay so the open the door."

He tried one of the keys.

Aoshi leaned up, "Kaoru" he shook her…

"Hmm?"

"Kaoru get up," he shook her…

"What, what, it's so early?" she yawned whilst rubbing her eyes…

"Somebody is---coming in…"

"What?" she opened her eyes large.

"Ah, I got it." He placed the key in. He pushed the key in, "opps wrong key"

"Kaoru get your stuff and we're out."

Kaoru obliged. Taking up her stuff, she ran into the bathroom getting their tooth-brushes. Stealing some of the hotel stuff, she shoved it in her bag and with that Aoshi went to the window. Opening it soundlessly, he peered down.

"Holy crap," he whispered.

"Kaoru get me a something made of metal---then come here."

She looked around found a plate and then ran to him, "Okay whatever you do don't scream…okay?"

"Scream? No scream ---got it," she handed him the plate

"Good," and with that he lifted her up and threw her out the window…

(SCREAMSSS)

"Yup I know she'd scream," and with that he took the bags and jumped out the window. Going head first he increased his velocity, being able to catch Kaoru.

"You dirty-ass son of a bitch, you threw me out the window, you could forget I'm ever gonna kiss you again" she screamed…

"This isn't the time for your arguments"

(Upstairs)

"Okay I swear, this is the key" he pushed it in and with that the door was pushed open.

No one.

"What the hell?"

"Sir, they're out the window…"

"What?"

"Well my eyes ain't lying."

The manager watched as the two free-fell from the building.

Aoshi placed a hand around Kaoru's waist whilst pushing the plate against the wall. Indenting any direction he could claim grip. Shoving the plate into the wall, he felt the metal cut his hand. They had grip but it was a couple of serious stories down.

"Get something shaped in a L form---- metal please, quickly now…"

Kaoru searched. "Aoshi all I have is this picture frame which kinda joins together."

"Break it apart and give me a right angle."

"But it was birthday present."

"Look Kaoru, if you haven't notice, we're falling and leaning over 25 stories…which is better, the picture frame or your life?" he asked.

"The picture-frame----okay okay, here" she broke it off into a right angle.

"Here" she handed him the right angle.

"Kaoru hold onto me" she obliged. Taking the right angle from her he let them drop.

"Aoshi, maybe you should indent every 7 feet intervals."

"Why?"

"It reduces speed, if you try doing it after some couple stories, you have already gained us a premature final velocity. So every couple intervals which has seven feet apart, reduces our speed, and our land all together."

"Fine" and with that he tried out her process.

Finally having the last couple 14 feet, Aoshi jumped down. His arms were awaken to fire. He miscalculated causing his stomach to compress allowing one of the ribs to slightly chip. It still hurt.

"Aoshi?"

"Agggh" He groaned…

"Oh man" she left him and ran…

"You're leaving me?" he shouted.

She ran and with that went to the motorcycle.

"Okay, how do you drive these things, the key goes into the hole, and um---what's this thing, right, you step on the peddling-thingee until the motorcycle has started."

It was really easy how to start a motorcycle but it was morning and the engine was cold. It wasn't going to start so easily. Kaoru found herself placing all her weight on the one pedal. Finally having it started, she hopped on and went to Aoshi. Driving in his direction she grabbed the bags and load them in. A gunshot rips the air and Kaoru had to bit her lips at the situation. Pulling Aoshi, she could see the men coming closer.

"Come on big boy, get on" she pulled him up with everything he had…

"You can't drive."

"Bet me."

He placed a hand around her and leaned against her. His hands bleeding, his rib's slightly fractured.

"Hang on Aoshi" Kaoru revved some two-three times and off she went. The gate was shut leading her to a train of confusion. Looking around, she saw her only way out. It was tricky but it had to work. It was a somewhat funky looking ramp. The wall was under construction. Calculating the speed she'd have to go, she turned back. (Kaoru has her first degree in Physics)

"What are you doing?" asked Aoshi worriedly.

"Getting ourselves out of here."

Turning the motorcycle, she revved once, revved twice. She thrust off gaining initial and final velocity. She drove, her eyes on the ramp. Going straight over the ramp she flew over the wall. Swerving the cycle into new street. They were off.

Kaoru drove this time. Building distance between the hotel.

"So much for their pleasure crap" whispered Kaoru.

Down the whining roads, through rough terrain where even sand greeted them. Their cycle looked disgusting. Traveling over lands from east to west, north to south, left to right, the road kept going, never showing an ending. Buried in the loss of hope, Kaoru pushed into the night allowing the pain of one man keeping her guilty she had caused him another wound.

'Now I feel like a fugitive on the run, no direction of safety to take, I keep myself guilty from the police. Forgetting the wonders of life, I left my bed unmade and now I must sleep it,' she mused.

Getting away from idle police in streets, she felt the world phased from her. As everything kept young, she kept running gaining experience with age. Seeing mistakes that were so stupid that they were made. Kaoru surrendered in some bushes. Tending to Aoshi's hands, she washed off the wounds and attended to his rib.

"Aoshi…I'm so sorry…" she apologized.

"It's okay…it's not your fault."

"I'm real sorry" she weakly added bowing her head.

"Hey, where's the brave and bad thug I know?"

She smiled. He lifted her chin, "I don't want to see you frown…okay?"

She nodded.

"Good girl."

"I'll need to go and get some pills Aoshi."

"Nahh…I'll live."

"Shush."

She walked into drug-store, looking for pain-killers and a few rib-amending pills and syrups. Getting some linen and ointment, she waited in line.

"Mommy…isn't that the missing lady?" asked a little girl.

"Who do you mean honey…"

"That Kaoru-lady"

Kaoru's eyes were large. Looking up at the tv behind her, she saw her name flashing on T.V.

"Oh, my, god!"

"Hey, you're right." Attention drew and Kaoru took the medicinal stuff and ran out the store with it.

'Okay, with all the money in the world I have, I chose to steal. How low can I get?'

She ran back to Aoshi. Huskily she breathed. Placing everything into the backpack. She started the motorcycle a second time and off they went. Streaming through alive traffic of the night, passing billboards, people, lights and confusion. The world slipped from her very eyes, giving her more to venture, more to deal with.

No fixated journey they went to somewhere that they didn't even know exist.

Such a burden it was becoming to live with a truth that lay in their hearts. From night she made herself to morning. Parking the cycle on a farming looking area they met some peasants who worked for pennies.

"Please help me" she begged leaning over with an enormous man. The peasants in their rice hats, looked at the young downtrodden woman.

"Help her" came an olden voice.

Aoshi was taken indoors and nursed to health thanks to modern medication.

Kaoru sat near looking at him worriedly.

"My dear you can leave him for a while, he'll be alright" spoke the same olden voice. Kaoru nodded. Looking back at Aoshi one last time she left him to be. She went out into the noon's sun, feeling anew a bit.

"What's your name my dear?"

"My name? ---Ah, Kate" she heard that name from T.V. that same woman as well had been missing.

"Kate, Kate what?"

"Kate Chuzu"

"Ahh. I see. Well then I'm Matsura, and these here are my sons, grandsons, granddaughters, nieces and nephews, our whole generation perhaps."

"What's your whole family doing, working on this plantation?"

"Ahh, we were once known as a rich family you know, until it was stolen…"

"By whom?"

"The Kamiyas'." Spoke the woman coldly.

"Oh? What did they do?" asked Kaoru.

"The Kamiya's tricked my sons into gambling for our fortune. With one mistake of the cards in their decks, we lost and Kamiya grew fatter in pocket more thick in brain" she paused, "to banish us from everything good, he placed us on his plantation of rice to grow more than this single crop" she elaborated.

"Why do you tell me these things?" asked Kaoru

"Because my grievances has become so deep, I can't keep the truth from murderers, from stinkers like he" she paused, "a mind as yourself should tell the world what murderers and two-timers as himself would do to Japan."

"I see…"

"They're so wicked to us."

"Hmm…what do you grow other than rice on these fields?"

"Weed, a small amount. Kamiya usually trades with Jamaica and Los Angeles, part of Columbia for specific drugs, knowing that weed can be used not only as a weak drug, it's quite addictive especially to the young. He not only uses weed as a drug but also as a medicinal product. He trades heroine and cocaine that he usually buys in bulk from Columbia, then he exports it to the Jamaicans and then the Caribbean. The whole process revolves, and a man like that is huge in status but so weak to victimize us. He has no shame my dear, and tell the world what I say."

Kaoru was left without words.

Aoshi recuperated. Kaoru sat in the room looking at him.

Placing her hands on his chest, she swallowed. He held her hand and dragged it down. She felt every one of his muscles. "Tire it here" he spoke.

She nodded. Placing the ointment, she rubbed it in and then tired the bandages. Tying it just right, she helped him up.

"We have to be going Matsura-san, thank-you, for everything" Kaoru thanked.

"You're welcome" she paused, "miss Kamiya" she smiled…

Kaoru gasped. She winked one of her eyes and Kaoru smiled. Tiredly Aoshi hopped on and they were back at it.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru rode into the next day somewhat tired and exhausted. They both were eating at the side of the road.

"Kaoru I've been realizing something," Aoshi spoke.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Well it's been a couple days now, and um, well…you've really been causing attention," he began.

"I know! But what am I suppose to do, dye my hair blue?" She asked exasperated.

Aoshi quirked a brow, "you know I got the best idea…"

"I think I know what you're thinking and I don't like it."

"It's our only chance."

Kaoru sighed.

"Just tell me the kinda look you're looking for and I'll get the stuff" He trailed off…

"In your condition?"

"Yes in my condition," He replied annoyed.

"I don't know Aoshi." She bit her lip.

"Well then let me chose, how about blonde hair?"

"Hell no."

"Red hair?"

"Nope."

"Brown?"

"Yeh…that will do, and make it curly."

"What about contacts for your eyes?"

"How about green?"

Aoshi actually imagined Kaoru with green eyes, it hurt him too much. All he would see is Misao.

"Nah!!"

"How about…gray. The colour of your eyes?"

"You like my eyes?" He asked, a warm feeling at the idea.

She nodded cutely.

"What else?" He pressed.

"Make up, I want a hott-look, so get help. Sexy dresses and very bold statements is what I'm looking for."

"Fine, whatever you wish," he spoke.

Aoshi got up and began heading into some stores for clothes, wigs, and makeup.

Aoshi had never 'girl shopped' before and the experience wasn't one he wanted to remember. Once he managed to get Kaoru at least one hot look, she'd be able to get her other looks. This increased their chances of not being caught. Aoshi would also have to try a little disguising himself. That is of course if he was spotted more than once, and he thought to himself, he was.

Store after store he searched, high and low for that "bold statement" Kaoru was looking for. What was with women really? I mean couldn't she go with something demure and placid looking? But noooo, she had to chose hot and overrated, how were they suppose to be out the grand lights, if Kaoru literally asked them to flash on her. Aoshi sighed. Women were a mystery, that's why it was best to say case closed.

Having everything from a-d he returned to the sleeping Kaoru. She was leaning against the motorcycle with shut eyes.

"You took forever," came her sturdy voice.

"And I thought you were asleep," he mused.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she arched a brow that plainly suggested dirtiness.

"Oh yeh…" he played along…

"So, what you got me?"

"Well, you take a look…" he threw her the bags. Kaoru scouted through finding what she asked for.

"Well done Aoshi. The first man to ever listen to what I asked for. 50 points for you," she stuck out her tongue in-joke.

"Just shut up and get yourself in those things…"

"In front you?"

"Well, I've seen movies chick, and you're not the hottest thing to any of those babes."

"Agghh! Whatever" she huffed away…

She walked down a track…

"Where are you going?"

She turned angrily, "Finding myself a ladies-bush so I can change…" she rolled her eyes and continued.

Aoshi smirked, it was too easy sometimes.

He waited for what seem to be a perfect 30 minutes and she hadn't returned. He watched his watch and sighed when another minute went by. Leaning his head against the motorcycle, he heard muffled sounds coming from the track. There before him, was what seem to be one nice looking chick. Pulling back her head she stood in front of him.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Aoshi who was wearing shades took them off, "…nice"

"Thanks" she played with her brown curls that bounced with her tight white top and short Minnie.

"Um, lets get going…" he wanted to get back on the road.

Kaoru nodded and straddled him from behind.

"Hold one to your wig" he pointed off.

She snarled.

And off they went.

Through one city to a next, Kaoru could feel the world beam out at her. She was so small and the world was so big, but her heart was beating bigger than that. Sticking out her tongue she felt like she was flying. Clamping on tightly to Aoshi with her knees, she let her hands go, just screaming for the joy, for the adrenalin.

"WOHOOOOOOOO" she screamed, her hands in the air. Aoshi turned behind and had to smile. She was so vibrant.

There were some things that couldn't be beaten and happiness at the moment was just one of those things…

People looked at Kaoru, but she just waved at them with a cheeky grin on her face. Children waved back, but scared people pulled their children away.

Aoshi drove quicker, his hands and ribs still hurt but he lived, didn't he?

Driving into the sunset, everything seem to drown in its huge mass.

. . . .

They ordered a room and up the stairs they went. Many men against the walls watched the hot woman as she walked up the stairs. Aoshi gave a cold stare as Kaoru lead the way. Opening the room "307" Kaoru went straight in for a bath…

Aoshi sat on the bed. Looking at the room. Their cash had drastically decreased since he had spent most of his bills on that high-class hotel. 'What a rip off.'

Kaoru came back out in record time. She touched his cheek awaking him from his thoughts.

He looked at her and just thought about their journey. Walking past her, Kaoru changed and went searching through her back-pack for some of her stuff. Aoshi joined her after some five minutes. He was wiping his hair with a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something" she spoke…

"Okay then."

She looked and looked until she just screamed out. Lying on the floor, she kicked her bag, making something slide out. Aoshi cocked his head to the side, walking slowly to the object. Reading the sticker, he saw written "Kaoru goofiness" he liked the sound of that. Going to the VCR he pushed the tape in without Kaoru's consent. The tape started off with a lot of rain. And then there was a girl who was playing a guitar on a table…

"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Justin Timberlake, you were my all…" sang the girl…

Kaoru's eyes shot open. Snapping up, she couldn't believe Aoshi had the audacity to watch her vhs tape. The nerve.

She went forth to eject it, but Aoshi pulled her down and made her sit with him to watch the film.

The tape wasn't properly oriented. There were clips from girls at the beach talking about their bathing suits, to a dance center where girls were break-dancing. Then it came to a gothic looking room where Kaoru herself was a Goth. Another clip was when she was taping her father singing in the bathroom sing the almighty "Viggerdou."

Some clips were of her falling down in mud, in a pool, in hells etc. Aoshi couldn't believe Kaoru was such a klutz. He should have expected it.

The tape went back rainy and it was ejected.

"Wow Kaoru, I saw your through identity."

"Shut up" she pouted.

Aoshi agreed he should. Yawning pretentiously, he went to bed with not another word. Kaoru followed him writing just a bit in her journal. Taking off the light, she smiled because tomorrow was a different day.

. . . .

Kaoru got up that morning, ready to do all their laundry. Aoshi was taking a long bath, which he pointed out himself, mainly because he was cleaning off his wounds. Kaoru decided to get a head start with the laundry. Dumping all her laundry in the basket, she went to Aoshi's bag. She'd never open it before. Loosing the buckle she pulled out his clothes dumping it into her basket. She pushed her hand deeper until she found what made her gasp. A gun. A magnum gun.

She dropped the weapon leaning back. A new fear in her. Swallowing the lump she crawled to his bag biting her lips. Pushing the gun back into his bag, she pushed her hand deeper into the bag. Pulling out a bunch of papers and a book. Then she felt cloth in his bag, raising it, she swore her breath was caught in her throat. A lingerie. Dumping it back into the bag, she looked through the papers, they were sketches of a woman. The woman was smiling. He was a very good artist. Then the pictures became darker as he seem to colour the pictures. The woman wore green eyes and she was smiling.

Kaoru looked through the other sketches, it was just the same woman over and over, she was naked in some. He was making love to her in some of the pictures. Kaoru knitted her brows. Then the pictures became different when he drew her dying, with a sword in throat, in her heart, in her womanhood. Destroyed was what all the pictures said. Kaoru held her mouth, on her last page, she saw a picture, a real picture of the woman. Turning the picture behind, she saw the year it was taken '2003 May 14th' with the couple of interest, 'Misao and Aoshi' they were hugging.

Kaoru swallowed the lump. She shut her eyes trying to collect herself, trying to comfort her heart that it was okay. She opened the book. Flipping the pages she found what seem to be letters.

_Dear Aoshi, _

_ My beloved, I arrive at Kyoto soon, and from there I will take a flight straight to Tokyo. I love you my darling. Always thinking of you…_

_Love, Misao…_

_. . . ._

_Dear Aoshi, _

_ So many days have gone by and I still miss your hands against my skin. Your lips against my breast, your body in mine, and the heat that is ours. I miss you so much my darling. I wish I was there in your arms, just looking at the sunset. So many things has happened. Daddy wanted me to go to Yamaguchi to settle some of the financing business that he ran there, it was quite tedious. Everything was just so void without you. I miss you so bad. I'll be back in a few days and then we'll discuss…our marriage? I know what you're thinking, that it's too suddenly, but I want you. Your impressions are everywhere on me. Don't cause me heartache, I accepted you, and you have my all my darling. Don't break what is so fragile and iridescent. I love you Aoshi…remember that._

_Love, Misao…_

_Your fiancée_

_. . . ._

Kaoru lost herself in reading the letters. She then stopped and placed everything in order. The pictures of a dead Misao…the lingerie, the gun. What was he? Was he a ---a…

"What are doing?" asked Aoshi…

Kaoru backed up, letting the letters fall…

Aoshi looked at the sketches, letters and the book on the floor.

"What the frick do you think you're doing?" he came closer…

"How could you?" Kaoru's voice was crumbling…

"How could I do what?" he was angry as hell with her…

"You…killed her" she paused, a tear falling down, "but she loved you…"

"You stupid bitch you have no right to read my stuff" he ran into her pushing her against the wall…

"That's why you didn't have a problem with me…right Aoshi…I was substitute…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed…

He slapped her.

"You have no right…" he lunged forth, choking her…

"It doesn't stop what you did…she loved you…" Kaoru found it hard to breathe…

"She---said she knew me…but she didn't. She rushed into everything. She wasn't suppose to do that" he screamed pushing Kaoru into the corner of the room.

"So you killed her…with your gun" she screamed…

"SHUT THE HELL UP" he pulled her hair.

"You're a sick rapist Aoshi…" she spat in his face…

He pushed her against the floor…

"I didn't kill her bitch. Get your flicking facts straight…"

"But she loved you…you dick-hole"

"AND I DIDN'T WANT HER SHIT"

"…Your Misao…?"

He closed his eyes… "I loved her so much…"

He pulled back, his back to Kaoru. Kaoru held herself, tears in her eyes…

"I loved her in a way I could never forget her. The things we said…were so strong…so intoxicating…I loved her…I must have...."

"Then…why did you leave?"

"…I----I"

"You were?"

"I was a coward of love…"

"So you left her…trailing…"

"She was strong…"

"Son of bitch."

"Look, what I did was the best for the two of us…"

"Really? Was it?" she screamed…

Aoshi held her hair and shouted out, "Look you fricking-ass-whore, this is none of your bitchy ass business, so f off."

Kaoru was shocked…

"Why Aoshi…why?"

"Do you remember what you told me the first time I met you, you said what we did we did, and no questions as to why. Then why do you involve yourself…why can't you just let it drop?" he pointed out…

Kaoru bowed her head…

"Well here's my only 'involving question'…what really happened to…your Misao?"

He closed his eyes and lying was his only way out: "she died…"

"She's dead, ----you killed her?" Kaoru gasped

"No…"

"What then?"

_Tbc…_

.

.

.

An for One rainy night:

_Notee:_ Not to further bore anyone but I just wanted to thank **BelleDayNight **for her sweetness on giving a lot of wonderful fanfiction artists the opportunity to write on AxK. Oh yeh, thanks Belledaynight for explaining this thing over for me. You're very kind, and to the writers like **XxSilentxDreamerxX, Massao-na-Mizu, Shiroi Hikari and my wonderful internet mom Kanzen-ne-tsuki I wanna tell you guys that the first couple chapters ROCKED ON!! **Thanks again Belledaynight for everything!

Hola gente. Wassup? I've wrote a very long chapter, quite unusual of me? Yup!! Well thanks for reading weather you liked it or not. Thanks a lot again Belledaynight. I'm Fhb, and I am out of this building!! God bless!!

Please review…


	7. OneRainyNight7

**Note:** The pairing for this fiction is **AOSHI&KAORU**. The problem with a Round Robin is we all have different interpretations on the main character's past 'lovers.' So, since it's my plot I guess what I decide is law! Muwhahaha. So in this humble author's opinion Aoshi and Kaoru have never been in love before meeting one another. Together they will actually learn what love is. And don't mind the rating being R, that's just to cover all the foul language in the past few chapters, it seems a little excessive to be PG13.

**One Rainy Night:**

**Chapter 7: Where your heart truly lies**

**By: BelleDayNight**

The day was coming to an end and the sun was dipping below the Western horizon, but he refused to rest. Determined and undaunted, Sanosuke continued his search for Kaoru. She was close; he could feel it and knew he would not be able to ease the tension from his sinewy muscles until he held her safely in his arms. She was in danger every moment she remained on the run.

He had always loved the blue eyed vixen, and now that she had at last found the strength to leave Saito, he felt that he could finally take her away from the life of darkness that surrounded her heavenly light and innate beauty. At the tender age of fifteen Sano had been adopted by Youshimira Kamiya and treated as a son following his father's death. The spiky haired rebel had been drawn to the young, fiery tempered, twelve year old daughter of his new surrogate father.

He had been full of rage at the untimely death of his father, the great Captain Sagura. Captain Sagura had been a former police officer who was unjustly accused of being a spy against the government. His murder at the hands of his fellow officers had taught Sano one thing. Trust no one.

But, he couldn't hold true to that principle with everyone. He couldn't deny that there was one person he trusted. There was one person whose happiness he would sacrifice his life for. That's why he was traversing across the whole of Japan with nary a clue as to her whereabouts.

He would not give up. He would find her and this Shinomori person before her father found her. He was afraid what the old man would do to his little Jou-chan.

Sanosuke followed their trail, for there was really no where else for them to go after the last hotel that they stayed at. Tom had been most helpful in pointing out in what direction they had taken off. Without that little clue, Sano would probably have been forced to turn back and attempt to persuade her father to let her alone. He didn't think that method would be very successful though.

He reached a fork in the road. He had three choices: straight, right, and left. He had a feeling that Kaoru would assume that he'd assume she'd go straight…so it's either right or left. She never did give him much credit, but then, she always saw him as the 'older brother' that constantly teased her. Never did she see that he was protecting her. Always protecting her, at least until her twenty-first birthday when _**he**_ had stepped into the picture.

Sanosuke had tried to convince Youshimira that Saito was too old for his precious daughter. But the old man saw Kaoru as a means to tame the steely eyed wolf. Without the bait of his trophy daughter to attract Hajime Saito, then he would have another rival to deal with. For Saito was a powerful man with many connections that you never crossed.

Lost in his thoughts, Sano tried to get his bearings. Maybe he shouldn't follow. What if she was better off leaving it all behind? But then, Saito was the sort of man that didn't take kindly to being rejected and that's exactly what Kaoru had done by running.

There was no doubt that the wolf had a soft spot for Kaoru, possibly he loved her. Who didn't love her? In their dark, underground society, she was the spring of hope that helped them all get through their day.

Making his decision, Sanosuke made the turn. Kaoru may have been better off without them, without him, but he knew that he'd be lost without his Jou-Chan.

"Don't worry Jou-Chan. When I find you I'll take you far away from this horrible life where we can both live in peace, together," he vowed as he followed the trail that was quickly growing cold.

##################

Kaoru shook her head as Aoshi began to search for the words to explain. She raised a finger to his lips to stop him from telling her. "Actually I don't want to know what happened to Misao." She told him, with a peaceful sparkle in her eye.

Aoshi sighed in relief, and felt an odd sense of comfort wash through his being at the inner peace he could detect within those sapphire pools that led to the depths of her soul.

"What's in the past is in the past. You are free of those demons here with me." She assured him with a thin lipped smile. The images of those sketches disturbed her, but they were nothing more severe than seeing her dear Sanosuke come to her after getting into a fight to ease his inner turmoil. A few dark sketches were infinitely better than beating others to the point of death. Wasn't it? She didn't even want to reflect on what Saito took his frustrations out on. Of course, he never allowed her to see that side of his personality, but she knew it was there.

Smoking a cigarette calmly was not his main method of dealing with stress.

Aoshi raised his brow, "Exactly what are you running from?" He had to know. She looked lost within her own thoughts. Their little rules from earlier seemed superfluous right now. He genuinely wanted to know. This surprised him, never before had he really cared about the problems of others.

He was disgusted that his father would participate in illegal activity without batting an eye. He was against marriage after being witness to the misery his parents put one another through. Or perhaps they were miserable and bitter because they had settled. He knew that if he had stayed he would have _**settled**_ for Misao and he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps.

Kaoru looked torn at the blunt question; she looked back towards her duffle bag subconsciously. What should she tell this man? This stranger who was obviously dark in nature? Wasn't she trying to get away from that sort of person?

"You're probably curious about why I would carry around such an embarrassing tape of myself." Kaoru began to which Aoshi nodded his interest. "A person, very dear to me, made it for me as a gift." She smiled fondly at some hidden memory before continuing. "You didn't watch the beginning of the tape. So you missed his rendition of **You've lost that Loving feeling**."

Kaoru started to laugh at the precious memory, clutching her sides as she remembered catching Sanosuke sitting in her large bathtub full of bubbles singing in the worst voice she could imagine. But it was so horrible that it was adorable. He had grinned up at her, completely nonplussed by the fact that he was sitting naked in her bathroom with her filming him while he sang. He merely ran his fingers through his unruly spiked hair as his chocolate orbs twinkled mischievously as he had started to rise from the soap suds.

She had dropped the camera soon afterwards.

Aoshi sighed in relief at the shift in topic, feeling his burden of guilt disappearing once more in her radiant presence. He watched as she seemed to be reflecting on some pleasant memory. Her whole demeanor seemed to be at peace for those few moments. There was something about this Kaoru that made all his troubles seem so far away. He moved to stand behind her as she redirected her gaze out their balcony window. It was as if she forgot he was even there.

Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and pulled her back against his firm torso, mindful of his injured rib. "You know, for a physicist and the daughter of a great mafia overlord you sure are a klutz." He teased, bringing his lips to brush against the shell of her ear.

Kaoru outright laughed at that statement, the bell-like sound sent shivers of pure joy down his spine. She sounded so carefree. Kaoru rested her hands upon the larger, masculine ones around her waist and snuggled closer in the security he offered while turning to look over her shoulder at the man behind her. "If you looked like me and wanted to keep away power-hungry, sex crazed men can you think of a better method of getting them to forget about you?" Ironically, when she spoke there was no arrogance in her tones. It was as if she knew how beautiful she was and yet was humble enough to not use it as a means of acquiring power.

"Hmmm," Aoshi murmured as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before settling his chin on her shoulder when she turned to face the window once more. "I suppose we must all put on a mask at times." Aoshi voiced his observation.

"Do you love her?" Kaoru asked quietly. The man behind her stiffened slightly at the question, but then relaxed before answering.

"I'm the sort of man who never has learned the meaning of that word. Maybe."

Kaoru gave a sad smile at his reply as she turned in his arms and looked him in the eye. Stormy sapphire met arctic ice. "I understand how it is to think you love someone, but it really is the idea of loving."

Aoshi was silent, sensing she had more to say and not wanting to reveal any more of himself. But he really wanted to know her story. He had never been more curious about anything in his life than he was about Kaoru Kamiya. "That's why I left. I had convinced myself that perhaps I loved him, but how could I love him when I couldn't understand him?"

Her eyes turned cold and angry. "All I understood was that _he _was akin to my father in his desires in life. My heartless bastard of a father." She pleaded with Aoshi silently before continuing with her soulful sapphire eyes. "I don't want to be a part of the pain they cause so many others." Her confession was heart wrenching.

At that moment, Aoshi Shinomori felt closer to Kaoru Kamiya than he had to anyone else in his entire existence. He removed one of his hands from her waist and moved the other to splay across the small of her back. His free hand shifted towards her chin and lifted it to meet his unflinching gaze. He would no longer run from what his heart desired, for now, more than ever he felt his heart beating strongly in his ribcage. It was telling what he wanted for once without question. "You did the right thing." He told her softly but resolutely.

Kaoru smiled faintly. "Really? And I thought I was just running away."

With determination and resolve in his heart, Aoshi Shinomori lowered his lips towards the angel's in his arms. She was not Misao. She was his Yin and he was her Yang. It became so painfully obvious to him at that moment.

The moment their lips connected in a tender kiss, not lust-filled passion like before, but sweet tenderness, both knew. Their meeting was not a mere coincidence. They were fated to meet that rainy night.

#################

There was a terrible screech of tires on the slick bridge. A red hot rod crashed over the guardrail into the rushing river. The black civic that the woman nearly collided with pulled over on the side of the road. The man inside was frantic with fear. He had seen the red hot rod speeding at an ungodly velocity and come hurtling towards him.

Dr. Soujiro Seta stepped out of his car and rushed to the bridge, looking desperately for the other driver.

Far below into the dark abyss he could see the faint outline of a form splashing in the waters. Without hesitation, Soujiro dove into the rushing waters, no regard for his own well-being. His single thought was to save the young woman that had been in the red car.

Soujiro found her, but she was unconscious. Luckily she had managed to get out of her car and was not in danger of drowning since he had her secured in his arms as he swam to shore. He was relieved that she was still breathing strongly and her heartbeat was strong.

She was actually quite lovely when you ignored the drowned rat look she was currently sporting. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a single braid that reached the small of her back. He found his gaze lingering upon her pale face. What color were her eyes?

Soujiro shook himself out of his stupor. He shouldn't be trying to figure out what color her eyes were. She was in need of medical attention. She seemed to be in good health. The only problem was her state of deep slumber. He looked back up at the bridge and sighed as he lifted her small form into his arms. It looked like he'd be going back to the hospital that night after all.

###############

Kaoru pulled back from the sweet lips of the beautiful, sorrowful man before her. She smiled at him shyly before she ripped off her wig and tossed it to the floor behind him. He stood stoically, most likely waiting for her to explain her actions.

"You obviously know who I am and I don't have any desires to pretend to be one whom I am not. I want to be myself." Kaoru replied. She knew it was selfish but she hated wearing that wig and the contacts, which she had quickly taken out as soon as they entered their room.

"That's understandable," Aoshi answered, unsure of what her purpose was.

"My father will still be searching for me as long as we remain in this country." Kaoru began. She tried to syke herself up for her next request. It would be a doozy and it would redefine her quazi-relationship with this man. Previously, they had no destination, but now she was about to suggest one and ask him to come with her.

"Go on," Aoshi encouraged when it became obvious that she was hesitant to voice whatever scheme her crazy mind had concocted. As long as it didn't get him shot at again, he'd be fine with it.

"I have a friend from college, my father and his men know nothing about him. I know you are running low on funds and with his help I can access mine without my father being able to trace where I am drawing the money from." Kaoru rushed to explain.

"We are being followed, that I am sure. And with all the news broadcasts soon all of Japan will know who we are." Aoshi agreed, hoping she'd stop dancing around the issue and merely share her idea.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "IthinkEnishiwillbeabletohelpusifwecangettoChina," she rushed out in one quick breath before looking at the ceiling intently, embarrassed to be speaking of needing the help of another man. She didn't want Aoshi to think she was dependent. He seemed to think she was a baby as it was.

She did not expect to hear Aoshi Shinomori chuckling softly at her expense. Her eyes darted to his empty hands, expecting to see at least a pillow there. Her confused gaze locked with his and he closed the distance between them and pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You realize I have no idea what you said, but I think I caught the word China somewhere in there. I think it would be a brilliant idea to leave this island." Aoshi told her as he buried his nose in her dark obsidian locks. They smelled so refreshing, a pure Kaoru smell that was unique to her and her alone. Her body seemed to be cut from the same mold as him. They fit together so perfectly, like the Yin and Yang where one completed the other.

"You don't have to come if you don't want. I'll understand," Kaoru whispered against the base of his throat, where her mouth rested. She was afraid of this man and yet, in his embrace she felt safer than she had ever felt with anyone else in her entire life.

"Kaoru, we started on this little journey of ours together. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather continue it with." Aoshi found himself confessing honestly. It was true. He couldn't think of any other person he'd rather be at his side as he was running for his life, even if that same person was the reason his life was in danger in the first place.

He found his icy façade cracking under her presence. He acted like a child around her. He pleasured himself in grating on her nerves and causing her embarrassment. But she also was the one that caused his heart to race like it had never done before. He found himself being sarcastic, teasing, and flirtatious in her presence.

With Kaoru, Aoshi discovered that perhaps he was human after all. Maybe he was worth loving. You couldn't love another until you love yourself. Aoshi was really liking the way he was around the angel in his arms.

"The pills, what do you take them for?" Kaoru asked after several minutes of silence slipped between them as they remained comfortable in one another's arms, standing before the balcony.

"You noticed them?" He asked surprised.

Kaoru nodded against his chest. "When I was brushing my teeth the other morning while you were in the bathroom as well, I noticed you took some."

Aoshi began to idly rub the pad of his thumb in lazy circles along her back. "I get these terrible headaches. I've been forced to do things that haunt me to this day because I work for my father." He felt her flinch at his words, no doubt thinking the worse. "Don't worry, I haven't done anything illegal. However, there are ways of manipulating people that are perfectly legal and yet equally cruel. The guilt from that haunts me." He admitted to her.

"You know, I used to get these terrible migraines while I was in undergraduate school at the university. Enishi and I had concocted our own special herbal tea. It works even on Sanosuke when he comes back from a fight with a terrible blow to the head. Perhaps I can make you some. I'm sure it would be better than you taking those drugs." Kaoru suggested as she squeezed him tightly around the midsection before stepping out of his embrace.

Aoshi let his arms slip loosely to his sides so that Kaoru could gather her supplies for her bath. He felt that annoying stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as the mention of two male names slipped innocently in her last statement. "I would appreciate sampling some of this miracle tea," Aoshi reassured her with the most warm smile he could manage.

A bright smile was his answer. "Great! I'll call room service and request they bring me the necessary supplies so you can have some before you go to bed tonight."

Aoshi watched as she rushed to the telephone and requested several items that he barely even recognized as being different plants and herbs. She turned back towards him after hanging up with the front desk. "Samuel will have the supplies within the hour."

How was it that she was able to get every single male she came across to bend over backwards for her? No wonder she adopted the 'klutz' act if she didn't even have to try and she had men fawning over her.

In a way, Aoshi was a bit jealous at the way she manipulated people to her will in the most innocent of fashions. Did she even realize how powerful she was? Did she even realize how she was manipulating his own heart, and making him realize that perhaps it wasn't encrusted in thirty layers of ice after all?

**TBC**

################

**A/N**: Special Thanks to **KawaiiChica** for getting me hyper about this chapter and to **Kanzen ne Tsuki** for not letting me kill off Misao and pairing her with Soujiro instead. You guys don't know how badly I just wanted to kill her, but then Aoshi would feel guilty and he's got enough issues. This way everyone can be happy. Besides I actually like the Misao/Soujiro pairing…just not nearly as much as I LOVE the **Aoshi/Kaoru** pairing….obviously. (Look at the Penname! Ha!) **_BelleDayNight_**


	8. OneRainyNight8

One Rainy Night 

**Chapter author**: **DeLiRiOuS**** aka CAPTAIN Obvious**

Ch. 8: Miles To Go Before I Sleep 

/

Fate tied us together and I can't find the scissors… 

The night was long and cold, for Soujiro. He knew that he would most likely be nursing a head cold in the morning, for all of the hours that he had spent in drenched clothing. He was currently sitting on a very uncomfortable fold out chair in the middle of a well-lit corridor. A thin hospital sheet was draped over his damp shoulders, and he was watching his watch, to keep himself awake. The wide corridor was well used to get from one place to another in the hospital, so he was never scarce of company.

The hospital was chilly and detached, just as Soujiro liked it. The hospital was his true home, and he knew that his success as an on call doctor was because of that. If he were the type of man that enjoyed safe and warm places, then he would have been a normal man with a nine to five job, which had no true responsibilities. Soujiro Seta found that helping people survive was so much more fulfilling than anything else; it was a strange type of rush that could not be found on a racetrack or a big heist. He held people's lives in his hands, and one false move and it would become a flat line. Now that was a true adrenaline rush.

But, for once in his doctoring career, Soujiro was not making late nights at the hospital because someone's life was at stake, but instead because someone he did not even know had not yet woken from her unnatural sleep. After he had pulled the woman out of the water a few hours prior, Soujiro had called for back up, and both of them had been rushed to his hospital. As he had predicated, Soujiro was perfectly fine, but the woman had not once stirred from her slumber. Instead of taking a fellow doctor's advice, Soujiro had decided to stay, until the woman awoke.

He had somehow made himself responsible for the woman, and now he would not leave her, before she was well. He so wanted to know the color of her eyes…It was truly becoming an obsession with him.

Soujiro shook himself of that silly, yet nagging thought. He did not care what her eye color actually was, although he had entertained himself for several minutes on the subject. His guess was that her eyes were an odd color, because the woman seemed to have an odd sort of beauty. All Soujiro knew was that it was killing him not to know.

Soujiro stood up from his chair abruptly, because he felt as if he were getting cabin fever. He had been at the hospital for more hours than he wanted to think of, and he wasn't even getting over time! Soujiro knew that he had to keep his hands busy, if he was going to stay at the hospital all night. He already felt the nips of fatigue snap at his weary body, but he was determined to keep his eyes open… In case the mystery woman decided to open her eyes and release him from the spell she had cast over his conscience.

He decided to go into the woman's hospital room, and perhaps sit with her a moment. He had always believed that sitting with patients, whether they were able to respond or not, never failed to lighten their spirits and the air surrounding them. Medicine could only do so much for a broken body, and the _feel…the touch…the warmth _of another human being seemed to do the rest. If Soujiro had learned anything in his life, it was truly that.

Soujiro opened the door next to his fold out chair, with ease. As soon as the door opened, a rush of turbulent air seemed to crash through his body. Whoever this mystery woman was, she was obviously very troubled and in great turmoil, because all of the diseased vibes seemed to radiate from her limp form. He so wanted to know what had happened to his pretty lady, perhaps he could help her…He was a doctor after all, and it was his job to heal the wounded, even the emotionally wounded.

He took another step, then another, and before long, Soujiro was slouching over her bed. He studied her ashen face with sadness, because he realized that the woman before him was in a deep state of despair. It was strange how open her face was, although she was sleeping, it was really as if she were an open book that allowed everyone to flip through her pages. He wondered if she was this way in her conscious hours.

_RING!_

Soujiro jumped to the ceiling at the foreign sound that cut through the silence of the room. He was disoriented for a few seconds and it took him a minute to realize that was his cellular phone ringing. He quickly located his phone, and answered it politely.

"Hello?"

"You have not been here at all today, that you have not! I have cooked a meal for you, but you did not come, so I left in the refrigerator that I did." Soujiro smiled goofily at the slightly irritated voice of his roommate and dearest friend, Himura.

"ARA! I am very sorry for not contacting you Himura-san! I am at the hospital, and I lost track of time. Thank you for cooking, and I am sorry I am not there to eat it." And he actually was, because anything Kenshin Himura tried to make came out better than originally expected. He really missed a treat.

"What is so important that you would stay late? Has something happened? Is it very bad?" Soujiro prepared to tell his friends all of the details of the afternoon, but the waking of his mystery woman distracted him. He saw her begin to stir, and he watched with rapt attention as her eyes snapped open and her upper body flew up. Soujiro was about to tell her that she should not rush up, but instead rise up slowly, but she cut him off.

"Was it all a dream?" She turned her eyes to his direction, with a frenzied confusion. For a moment, the young doctor did not speak, because his eyes were feasting on hers. He had not seen such a beautiful set of eyes, they were such an odd mixture of green and blue, and he did not want to look away. But, he quickly snapped out of his stupor, and focused on the woman's question.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. He could only imagine what type of nightmare she must have had, to wake so abruptly. When he reassured her that 'it' was all a dream, her body immediately was released from all of its tension. She closed her eyes and nodded, accepting his answer with great relief.

Out of curiosity, he asked, "What was it about?"

His words seemed to float in the troubled air of the room, with no intentions of coming down. Her face scrunched up in serious contemplation, and for the span of an entire minute, no sounds were heard in the room, except for the muted voice of Kenshin asking what was going on. Finally, she opened her mouth and cocked her head to the side, before replying, "You know, I can't seem to remember." Her voice was vastly opposite of the frantic one that he heard only moments before, and her entire body seemed to sit differently.

"What do you remember?" Warning bells were going off in Soujiro's head, although he reasoned that people forgot their dreams all of the time.

She smiled blankly at him, "Nothing…Well I do remember my name…I think."

"And what is that?" Soujiro asked in a strained voice. This woman was acting queerly, because she did not seem at all fazed by not remembering a thing.

"Does it really matter? I can't remember a thing, but I feel so _free_! I feel better than I know I have not felt in a while."

"Better get an on call nurse." Soujiro muttered, before beginning to turn away. He stopped moving towards the door, when a pressure was felt on his arm. He turned back, and found that the woman was grasping the black cloth of his jacket.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," He answered, trying to mask his concern for her. He did not want her to feel that something was amiss, because she did seem to be extremely light hearted, and he would hate to pop her growing bubble.

She smiled at him with large shining, hopeful eyes. "Will you take me for a ride?"

"What!" Soujiro's eyes popped out of his head.

"I have this annoying feeling that I'm supposed to be looking for something, and I would like to take a ride to find it."

"I'm calling the nurse…" Soujiro said perkily with a fake smile, this woman was obviously disturbed, and he may need to find out what medication she had _not_ taken that day.

"Please sir…I would really like to take a ride. I need to find something."

Soujiro kicked himself mentally, knowing that inquiring about her odd comments would only lead to some serious trouble, but he found himself asking anyhow, "And, what exactly is that?"

Her eyes shined glassily, "Does it matter?" Before he could fully process the enormity and importance of that statement, Kenshin severed his train of thought.

"SOUJIRO! ANSWER ME NOW!" Kenshin's voice boomed through the speaker in his phone, and Soujiro placed the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah Kenshin?"

"Everything okay?"

"What?" Soujiro was currently battling his brain for power over the woman's ridiculous request. He should walk out of the room at this very instant, and bring twelve trained nurses and a straight jacket back with him…Why the mere idea! How preposterous…He was a trained professional…

_"Is everything okay?"_ Soujiro contemplated the question for a moment, before shaking his head. He glanced at the beautiful basket case, who was smiling at him with a strange look of hope in her greenish blue eyes.

Damn it all to hell.

Soujiro was about to do something **very **stupid…

"No, everything is not okay." Soujiro finally answered. He rummaged through his pants pocket, while holding the phone with the side of his face. He then grasped an object in his pocket, before pulling it out. The object gleamed in the dull lights of the room, and Soujiro watched as the woman's face lit up.

Soujiro sighed heavily, "And it never will be again." With that, he hung up the phone.

/

Our futures are interlocked…and I threw the key into the ocean… 

_Did she even realize how powerful she was? Did she even realize how she was manipulating his own heart, and making him realize that perhaps it wasn't encrusted in thirty layers of ice after all?_

Aoshi still contemplated this, as he buckled up his seat on the plane. He could not deny that Kaoru was very naïve to her talents, after watching her interaction with Enishi, because she held him by a string and did not even realize it…

With the help of the slightly insane Enishi, Kaoru had accessed her funds, although she knew that her dear friend had had to bend over backwards to do so. After seeking him out, Kaoru and Aoshi stayed in his apartment, until he was able to get the job done. It had only taken him two days to open her accounts, online, and she was able to access her money with discreetness and confidentiality, or as much confidentiality that could be found over the Internet.

Enishi called in favors with old ties in China, and he had two very reliable friends that were willing to help Aoshi and Kaoru get set up in the foreign country. They did not know anything about Kaoru, but they did know that she and her friend wanted it to seem as if they had actually disappeared off the face of the earth. From that point on, the two would take it from there.

Enishi had not said what he or his friends had in mind, to make it seem as if the two had completely vanished, but Kaoru had the utmost faith in her friend. He would take care of her, and she would take care of Aoshi, although she knew he would never admit to wanting her care.

They were currently on a commercial flight, which was headed straight to China. Despite Kaoru's wishes, she was currently incognito. Enishi had been adamant about her keeping up a strong disguise, because if she were ever spotted in the airport, she and Aoshi would never get away. Kaoru was naturally strong and fierce and it went against her nature to hide, but she could not argue with the man that was aiding her.

Kaoru looked over at Aoshi through brown colored contacts, and smiled weakly. She was very nervous, and he noticed. So, Aoshi decided to do a very out of character thing, he took her hand and squeezed it while giving her a confident look. He would protect her. She had accepted him, even after the discovery of Misao. Albeit, she did not know the entire truth…

At that moment, he squeezed Kaoru's hand tighter. She misinterpreted the squeeze for anxiety, because the plane was taking off, but Aoshi had actually gotten the most disturbing feeling in his gut, as if something had happened to someone he still cared for…Misao… He could not shake the feeling, although he desperately struggled to. There was no hiding the fact that he still cared for Misao, and he always would, but he was beginning to realize that it was not the type of caring (and he even daresay love) that had made him feel in the first place. It was more of a brotherly love that he could not shake…something had happened to Misao…and Aoshi found that the thought of her hurt troubled him tremendously.

Kaoru still believed that he was nervous about flying, and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her with clouded eyes, which seemed to clear up at the sight of her and the feel of her touch.

/

**The road to insanity is not nearly as long and difficult to find as one might imagine…**

Soujiro was speeding along a secondary road at speeds he did not even realize that his car could go. His little civic was driving well, and had just gotten a tune up, and for that he was glad. He had not planned on going anywhere, but now that he had decided to take his first vacation in three years, it was much needed. Or at least that was what he had told his superior and Kenshin when they inquired on the subject of him suddenly packing his bags and putting in his three -week vacation slip.

Soujiro had somehow forgot to mention that the reason for this sudden need to get away was because he was taking a mentally disturbed patient on a teensy weensy joy ride that could span anywhere from three hours to three weeks.

His superior was actually pleased that his workaholic employee was finally taking a much-needed break. The boy had been dancing on edge for many months, and he and his fake smile had finally decided to get their happy hips into a driver's seat and just _go_. Kenshin was also happy that his friend was taking some time off, but he could not help but get the feeling that the other man was hiding something…

_"We have been the best of friends for many years, that we have… You would tell me if anything was wrong?" Kenshin asked quietly, as Soujiro hurriedly threw clothes into a duffle bag. Kenshin was leaning against the door, with his arms crossed. _

_The doctor did not skip a beat between his words, when he lied through his teeth. "Of course. Why?" His father had been a lawyer…_

_I just get the feeling that something is not quite right, perhaps I should come with you…"_

_"But, you have jury duty for the next two weeks, and you can't get out of that." Soujiro reminded Kenshin, and inside his mind he was thanking the government for quite possibly the first time. He heard the red head mutter under his breath, before returning to the kitchen. _

_"Hey Himura!__ I'll get you a postcard or something." It was the least Soujiro could do to ease his kicking conscience._

_"ORO!__ You mustn't get me anything." Kenshin called from the kitchen._

_"It's just a postcard!"_

Soujiro sighed, as he recalled the recent memory. Kenshin had been like a brother to him since he was a small boy, and lying to the innocent man was the most difficult thing he ever did. But, he was helping the enigmatic Misao find whatever the hell she was looking for. He asked himself for the million and second time why he had decided to be apart of her fool- hardy scheme. The woman did not even know what in the heck she was looking for, but she insisted that she would know it when she found it.

Soujiro desperately wanted to tell her to go find her family that was most likely worried about her, but he knew the instant he saw her eyes that he would do anything she asked. Even if that involved lying to his superior and his friend, smuggling a quite possibly insane woman out of respected medical facility (under the pretense that she was in good health and perfect sanity- when Soujiro did not believe either to actually be true), and going across the unknown to find something she could not even remember. This woman had him wrapped around her finger, and he still could not figure out why and that was what truly bothered him…Why?

_Join me on this ride…_

"Seta-san?" Her voice was unusually quiet, but he heard her clearly. He nodded vigorously, telling her that she had his attention; he could not chance taking his eyes off the road…

_Don't you want to fly away?_

"I know that you sacrificed a lot to help me…" Soujiro waited for her to finish, but her voice had dropped off. He took a quick look at her and found that she looked as she was deciding to do something. Before he could turn back to the road, Misao had pulled his face to hers, and had lightly laid her lips on his… Soujiro let go of the wheel for a moment too long, and the car swerved all over the pavement, luckily this road was deserted. Misao quickly let go of Soujiro, and he grabbed the wheel, and returned to his station as head driver.

"Thank You." She finally said.

"You're welcome." He answered with a smile, although he wondered why she thought a simple 'thank you' was not sufficient enough.

Misao had rolled the windows down slightly, and the breeze was refreshing to Soujiro's hot face… Why did she have to go and do that? As if things weren't complicated enough…

_And forget everything…_

They rode in silence for another hour or so, but the silence was easily broken when the sun began to wake. "OH! Isn't it beautiful, Seta-san?" Somewhat cautiously, Soujiro lifted his gaze to her face, and was instantly happy he had. Her face was the picture of pure joy, because her entire body seemed to vibrate with a strange sort of happiness that he knew was connected with this newfound freedom.

"If you want to hear something queer, Seta-san, it's this strange feeling I just had. I don't remember very much of anything, but I have this feeling that for a long while I have not been myself. I believe I may have been a little obsessed about something, before my accident. Whatever that happened to be was very important to me, and I feel as though I have lost it. I know that losing whatever it was made me a bit crazy, but now that I'm on my way to finding it, I don't feel in such a hurry to find it. I think I may enjoy the journey, more than the destination…does that make sense at all?" Soujiro marveled at Misao's openness and knew he had to comment on her thoughts.

"Yes it does. The journey is always infinitely more exciting than the destination. And, everyone becomes obsessed from time to time, Misao. When those times come, you should take a deep breath and walk away from whatever it is. When you come back to it, you may find that it's not nearly as important as you once believed it to be."

"You may have a point, but I will find what I'm looking for!" She said with determination, and a balled up fist.

"Although I don't remember what it was…" She added, slightly deflated. Soujiro could not stand the sadness in her voice, and he felt as if that particular emotion should not ever be used to describe this eccentric and lively woman.

"Perhaps, I can help you. I will say a word, then you will say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"OKAY!"

"Umm…Car."

"Accident."

"Tea."

"Excellent."

"Love."

"Abandon." Soujiro could not help but think that was a very sad thing to say. What had happened to this girl before he met her in the choking water?

He decided to try another word. "Pain."

"Aoshi." She said monotonously, and he knew that answer was coming from deep within her. She seemed to wilt right before his eyes. She was such a beautiful flower… But, before he could blink, she seemed to blossom.

"Seta-san!" She started while giving him a look of pure joy, her despair clearly forgotten, "I remember something!"

TBC


	9. OneRainyNight9

**One Rainy Night:**

**Chapter 9: Lost in You**

**By: justagirl8225**

An inaudible sigh escaped the tall man, eyes shifting to his side for a moment to regard the woman next to him. This woman, whom he had known for such a short time and yet had changed his life as he knew it. _'Both of us, trying to run.__ Both of us, wanting to get away. But,'_ Aoshi frowned, his brow creasing just slightly.

_'What do we do now? What's next in this crazy journey?'_ His eyes roamed freely over her sleeping form, looking every bit of the angel she was while she slept. Without knowing it, she had become his angel; an angel of salvation, of grace and of some emotion stirred but still un-touched. But before he could brood further on the matter, the very woman plaguing his waking and non-waking moments began to stir.

Murmured cries and names escaped her precious lips. He lifted a hand to sooth the crease in her brow, a calloused thumb running the length of her jaw line. _'Kaoru Kamiya...what would have happened; if we hadn't run into each other?' _

Another frown touched his face,that thought not pleasant at the moment. Certainly, his life had changed and certainly there was still something about this woman that remained a mystery.

He allowed a faint smile to grace his lips as she calmed; intrigued somehow that he had this power over her. The same power, whether she was aware of it or not, that she held over him. His shoulders slouched, in-advertently allowing the woman at his side a more comfortable resting position.

She in turn, sighed in contentment; one hand reaching up to fist in his shirt. Puzzled as he was by this woman, and with as many questions that still remained un-answered; Aoshi allowed the necessity to sleep overcome him.

==========

"Damnit!" Sanosuke slammed a fist onto the marble counter top, glaring daggers at the hotel clerk before him. "Do you at least know when they left?"

"Umm." The young clerk ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting nervously between the spiky haired lunatic before him and his computer screen. "I'm afraid not sir---"

Eyebrows shot upwards, "Do you even know how to do your job?"

"I wasn't on shift sir." The clerk replied meekly, trying to shrink behind the counter. "And the person who was, just left for vacation."

The young rouge opened his mouth to yell, but at the last minute thought better of it. "You're lucky." With one last death glare shot to the clerk, he turned on his heel stalking out of the hotel's lobby.

"Where could she have gone?" A hand raked through his sun-kissed brown spiky locks, as he settled on the curb. A voice, an unwelcome voice at that, answered from the shadows, not too far off from the troubled man. "My thoughts exactly."

Sanosuke could feel his skin crawl, instincts telling him to seek out the source. "The last thing I need is him around." He mumbled under his breath, eyes scanning the area; until they fell upon a hand raising a cigarette to a pair of thin lips. "Damnit."

"Tell me something," Hajime Saito stepped forward, leaning against a column. "Should I kill you because you haven't found her? Or thank you because you've lead me this far?"

Sano gritted his teeth, scoffing at the man before him. "Don't waste your time Saito." His arms swung loose by his sides, his hands instinctively clenching into fists. "Kinda funny though, that someone of your caliber would need my help."

"Don't flatter yourself, boy." Amber eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, puffing idly on his cigarette. "For someone who claims to care so much about her, you really are making a poor show of it."

"I'm doing a hell of a lot more than you or her father is." The spiky haired man roared, coming closer to his target. "What? You two morons think that just by sending out some news reports you'll find her? Please. You don't know her at all. You or her father. You don't care!"

"Come off it Sano." One last drag was taken, before a new one dangled between his thin lips. "I've actually been sent by her father." He shook his head, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. "It appears, he's under some delusion that your assistance would be of great necessity."

Sano cocked an eyebrow, puzzled eyes searching the stoic man before him. "Why would I want to help the two of you?"

"Baka." A smoke flume engulfed his face, "Must I spell this out for you? With my skills, his money and your….." He waved a hand indifferently. "Well with whatever it is you have, we can find her. More importantly, we can bring her back to where she belongs."

"How do you know she wants to go back?" Sano scoffed, shaking his head at the taller man. "You don't even know what she wants or where she belongs. You just think it's best for her. And you think you're the best for her." His eyes flashed something akin to rage. "When you and I both know, you're not."

"Oh?" An amused smirk, offset by a look that promised death in the near future graced Saito's face. "And you're implying that you are what is best for her?"

"I never said that, baka." Sano spit the words back, "But I know for a fact that**_ you_** aren't what is best for her."

"You will pay for your words, fool." A hand slipped into his suit jacket, just as Sano was rearing back. But before the promised death could be delivered; a new force halted their actions.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Youshimira Kamiya roared, as he stepped out of his car, storming towards and in between the two combatants. "This isn't going to help us. We need to get Kaoru back, not kill each other!"

"The world would be a better place." The taller of the two commented dryly, though he did step back.

"I don't know anything about this '**_we_**' business. I am going after Kaoru." The young man's eyes narrowed a touch at Saito. "...with or preferably without you."

"Sano please," the eldest placed a hand on the spiky haired man's arm. "We need your help."

"I beg to differ."

The concerned father sent a withering glare in the tall man's direction. "Saito-san please, now is not the time."

"I'll ask you the same question I asked him." Sano shrugged his shoulders to relieve the hand on his arm.

"Why should I help you?"

"You care for her just as much as I," Youshimira stated simply. "And by working together, we double our chances of finding her and bringing her back safely."

Sano raised a brow in disbelief, "Returning her to where she belongs? Or returning her to where you think she belongs?"

Youshimira opened his mouth to respond but when no words were spilt forth, the spiky haired youth shook his head.

"If you can find me again, ask me when you know the answer to that question."

=====================

Aoshi gently shook the young woman awake, just as the plane was beginning its descent. "Kaoru?" One blue eye blinked sleepily back,

"Hn?" Her cheeks stained a touch, when she realized she had been using him for a pillow; offering a mumbled apology for his plight. "Sorry about that."

Aoshi suppressed the urge to smirk at her blush. He was amazed in some way that he did have that kind of power over her. "We will be arriving on the mainland shortly."

He inclined his head a touch to the half opened window. "According to our pilot, we will be there within the half hour."

She absently nodded, sweeping back inky strands of hair from her brow. "Thanks for waking me." Her body shifted, her face now turned to the half open window. For his part, one brow raised a margin.

"Something troubling you?"

"Not really."

"Come now Kaoru, now is not the time to keep secrets." Hesitantly he lifted a hand, resting it upon her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wonder…" Her voice trailed off as she chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "Was it fate that brought us to this point? Or was it just dumb luck? I mean, how often is it that two strangers happen upon one another?"

"Quite often I would imagine." He paused when questioning blue eyes locked with his. "But, as for the other part of it. I would wager that, given the circumstances, either viewpoint has validity."

He almost smiled when her face grew further puzzled by his analysis. "However, I am not one to question chance meetings, nor do I truly feel that it was just dumb luck. Intuition leads me to believe, it was fate."

"I see." Her brows furrowed, questions still lining her features. "Then may I ask, why?"

"We are, or we both were, running. There are many roads to travel, many paths to take and yet we were brought together." Thankfully for them both, that seemed to subdue her curiosity.

"Would you be able to get me that travel bag from Enishi?" She motioned above her head, indicating its current location. Aoshi nodded in compliance with her request, retrieving the bag as requested.

"When this is over… I will need to thank him properly."

She half shrugged, unzipping the bag once it had made its way into her lap. "The only thanks he really needs, is to see happiness." Fingers dipped within, a giggle elicited from the young woman as she retrieved a few items.

"For you," She handed off a package, one that would indicate tea and then another item; her voice lowering in volume. "Mine is right here." She held up a twin passport in her other hand, and finally when she had retrieved the final two items; the bag was set at her feet.

"I presume that," He nodded towards the piece of paper in hand. "Is our new background information?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Mmm, something like that. It's mostly contact information, phone numbers stuff like that. Everything else will be taken care of when we get there." Absently she nudged the bag "And in there is the rest of the items we'll need."

A hand reached across, cobalt eyes imploring, "May I?"

"Of course...I mean there's not too much to go by." She handed off the slip of paper, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"There's enough," He decided after sweeping said paper with a glance mentally noting the names and numbers. "I doubt your friend would just leave us high and dry."

"Of course not, 'Nishi wouldn't think of doing such a thing." She took the paper back, slipping it once more inside the bag. "Anyway, we really have no choice but to trust him. We can't exactly ask them to turn the plane around."

He gave a short nod in response. "Looks like we're here."

"So we are." She sat back, slipping her sunglasses on as the plane slowed to a short skidding pattern on the runway. "Landings are always the worst."

"I quite agree." He stiffened slightly, grasping her hand for both of their sakes. The two fell into a routine, comfortable silence as the plane continued its taxi on the runway; the young woman sending a smile his way when they finally pulled into the terminal. This was it. Life in Japan was over. For once in his life, Aoshi Shinomori hadn't a clue as to his direction…and it felt good.

**TBC**


	10. OneRainyNight10

**Note:** Well I'm glad this fic is staring up again after that LONG break… Hope everyone enjoys… and I DO NOT OWN RK

**One Rainy Night**

**Chapter Ten: Rain, Rain Go Away… **

**By: Blonde B-Ball Star **

Kaoru timidly looked up, never in her life had she ever been as reckless as she had been in the last week. She couldn't understand it, she never brought her guard down, and she never let her heart go unprotected. She never went off in the middle of the night; and she never did anything of which she didn't know the outcome.

And yet here she was, with a man who she knew nothing about. But when she was given the chance to know, to really find out about his scarred past she had declined. She was truly afraid that she might have found a reason to hate him. She didn't want another disappointment, another reason to run. She put all her faith into one man, and that one man was her new beginning.

The journey had begun the night she met him, the pouring rain covering them both with the elements, his harsh voice booming in her ear, and her timid conscience taking the back seat. Everything seemed so right; nothing that she had done seemed wrong… when she did them with him.

But why then did he not want to share his past? Was there something there? Was there truly something there that she could hate him over? Her brain stopped its silent tirade once she found herself staring at a pair of hands. Her eyes scanned the arms of which the hands belonged to and soon found her self mesmerized by a pair of crystal blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that had been through so much, and yet she knew none of it. His hands clasped hers pulling her along with him. He smiled, his face giving her all the answers he was willing to give.

Their journey had begun and neither of them knew how it would end. Their fates were entangled, something that could change with each passing gust. But for now they were together and that was all the reason they needed to keep going.

Enishi waited impatiently by the luggage area, his glasses scanning over the huge crowds. 'Come on Kaimya' his whole façade reeked of impatience as people standing near him tried to inconspicuously walk away. This did not go past Enishi, as he began to get more annoyed by the constant shuffling of their shoes.

That's when he saw it, a true vision of beauty. Even with her hair askew, and her clothes wrinkled, he still found no fault. She was perfect. His perfect little, his eyes narrowed, taking in entwined hands. Hands? Her hands? What were her hands doing in his?

Hadn't he said he would give up forever to be with this woman? This woman who was standing just a few feet from him? Did he really believe she would betray him like that? Of course not, this was Kaoru. Sweet little Kaoru, of course Kaoru would never betray him. She was his future, his forever.

He scoffed, dusting the invisible dust off of his suit. Time to face forever.

Aoshi had been watching Kaoru intently for the last five minutes, her face showed him everything. She had been concerned then scared, then finally happy. He looked up when he saw her face form a smile. Looking over to where her face had shifted he saw the reason for her smile.

_A man_

His shoulders shifted, standing at his full height. His eyes glanced back to Kaoru, and he saw something he had overlooked when he last saw her, a tear. A single tear slid down her beautiful cheek, as another soon followed. He saw Kaoru's hand come up and angrily wipe them away. Why was she crying?

Movement caught his attention, as Kaoru was suddenly being pushed to the ground. The next thing he knew a lanky man with greasy brown hair had his foot propped on Kaoru's stomach. And a gun aimed at her head.

He had never been more scared in his life.

Enishi had been aware of the man running towards Kaoru. But the next minute seemed like a blur to him as, he saw Kaoru on the floor with a gun aimed at her head. He couldn't describe the agony he felt at not being able to do anything.

His feet like two ton bricks as he watched the scene unveiled in front of him, his breath hitched, he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. His Kaoru was in danger, and he wasn't doing anything about it. It felt like time itself had slowed as each passing second felt like an eternity. He watched as men and women began to frantically run out of the way, there labored breath forgotten as they scrambled to get out of the vicinity.

But yet he didn't move, his eyes saw, and his head inclined towards the action on instinct, but yet his body wouldn't process movement. Forever would end sooner then he thought if he didn't move.

Kaoru felt the impact of the floor as her back screamed in protest. She gagged as the man placed a foot unto her stomach and she was hazily aware of a gun being produced from his back pocket. The next thing that happened was what made Kaoru's mind finally recognize the man that was jeopardizing her life.

Jin'e, he was that man who was trying to take over her dads "company". He was the man whom had asked her for a dance; when she denied him he stormed off in a puff furthering his demise because soon after her dad became aware of his blatant disrespect for his daughter and he discontinued any further relations with his company.

Jin'e slowly lowered his head so that he was eyelevel with her. And then whispered words that only she could hear, "I knew you would only get prettier." Frightened eyes looked up as she struggled violently to get out of his grasp, even if the movement would cause her demise.

She had to get away, if not for herself then for Aoshi.

Jin'e smirked as the chaos began. People were running, shouts were heard, and here he was the very cause of it. Just a simple man, looking for justice, his fingers tightened around the gun. His smile slowly began to fade; and yet here was the child who ruined it all. She was the one who deserved punishment. It wasn't his fault, no nothing was his fault. It was all hers, she was to blame, and she was the cause of every misfortune that ever happened.

_Ever…_

His laugh filled the room, people stopped dead at the sound. Police men began to surround the area ushering people away. Their eyes stern as they surveyed the scene.

"You think a few extra people will stop me." The gun clicked as the safety lock made one less obstacle.

"Sir we assure you if you put the gun down…" his sentence was cut short, as another laugh filled the strangely quite room.

"Does it look like I came here to put this gun down?" his eyes bore into the policemen's as he lowered his head, a sick, ambivalent grin plastered on his face.

"Sir we're not sure how you were able to get passed security but we assure you we will use what ever means possible to subdue you."

Another harsh laugh filled the room. "You won't do anything as long as I have," his head tilted to the side, indicating Kaoru's current position. He cradled the gun fingering the barrel, then letting it slip to his other hand, all the while keeping it aimed at his captive.

"Now, I know a lot of you are pretty uncomfortable, I would be too, Why don't you take a seat?" he produced another gun from his pocket, aiming it directly at Aoshi. "I know none of us want trouble." He took a deep breath and arched his eyebrow at the policeman who had talked to him earlier. "Now would we?"

"Sir I'm not sure what your objective is, but I am sure it can all be done without involving the innocent," his sentence was stopped as the other gun's safety lock was clicked off.

"Finished?" his grin faltered as his eyes scanned the room, "Because you see from my point-of-view you are screwed any way. I shoot, you failed, I take them with me, you're fired and you show your incompetence to whatever superior you look up to. So what are you going to do? Shoot me? Cause if you do one of them is going to die and you better hope to the God's it isn't the one with the million dollar reward on their head."

"Men secure the doors." The rich voice was followed with shuffling of feet as men with sweat dripping from their brows secured the exits. "I guess I better start believing in God then."

With those words a bullet was shot, and the beginning of the end started. No one moved, no one breathed. The bullet narrowly missed Jin'e, only slightly grazing his arm.

"Why'd you call my bluff?" his face contorting to one of pain.

"I didn't."

Sano had never been more annoyed in his life. Not only was he working with a person he absolutely hated, but that man actually had the nerve to arrive late. His head titled to the side looking at the beer he had ordered nearly an hour ago.

"Wait long?" A voice sounded from somewhere behind him and Sano instantly straightened his back.

"Fashionably late as always, huh?" the tone of sarcasm was lost on both occupants as Saitou took his spot across from Sano.

"We have to get her back." With the reason for this meeting voiced both men stared knowingly at each other trying to figure out what exactly the other was planning.

"She's with someone," Sano's eyes searched Saitou's as he found jealousy spark in Saitou's face. "Will you be able to control your anger long enough to get her back?"

Saitou let out a sound that sounded strangely like a bark as he gave Sano a look that clearly said he didn't want the topic touched upon. "Just stay out of my damn business will ya?" he stood abruptly, making the table rattle in the process.

Watching Saitou's retreated figure Sano scratched his head, then realizing something he stood up also, "Damn it… I was counting on him taking the bill."

"Saitou wait up, you mad man." Saitou kept walking as the loud voice filled the night.

Rain began to pour down from the heavens, stopping Saitou in his tracks. His eyes blurred as he looked up picturing a beautiful serene picture of Kaoru smiling down upon him. "We first met, in the rain."

"Man are you crazy, who, what are you talking about?"

"Kaoru," he was surprised by how easily the name rolled off his tongue, and with the name came a smile. Something rare for Saitou as he sat down on one of the many benches placed sporadically around the area.

"Dude are you alright?" Sano had never seen Saitou like this, so dazed, so out of it, so incredibly human.

"You really think I don't love her." His voice was soft, softer than before. Sano had to strain his ears to make out the last words. It was like Saitou was talking to himself, but Sano knew he wasn't.

"Dude come on it's raining out here, and we have to find her, she's out there, somewhere. Come on stop sitting there and get your lazy ass up." Sano was becoming gradually more annoyed by Saitou's uncharacteristic behavior, but he couldn't stop it, nor could he change it, so he opted instead for getting out of the rain.

Saitou slowly stood, his straight line jacket billowing around his tall frame. He walked slowly away, all the while peering around his shoulder, looking as the last tears fell from the sky and a rainbow could be seen in the distance.

That was all the motivation he needed.

**TBC**


	11. OneRainyNight11

**One Rainy Night**

**Chapter Eleven by Scented Candles:**

Kaoru was aware of everything that was happening around her.

She was aware of the security guards.

She was aware of the panic around her; uncertainty did that to people, a reaction to an unfamiliar situation and perceived danger.

Jin'Eh.

The floor was hard and cold.

The air smelled sterile and impersonal, like being trapped in a bubble or a vacuum. For a moment, Kaoru had a vision of the life being sucked out of her. Just out and she would fall and her eyes would close and everything would end. She wouldn't have to struggle anymore. She wouldn't have to live with the past and the uncertainties that she tried to shove aside.

She wanted to live each day like a new one but the past was nipping at her heels; always behind her, never leaving, focused on her trail.

Kaoru was always scared that she would stop running.

Stop because she was tired.

She would stop and just close her eyes and give in.

If Jin'Eh shot her, she would die and everything would stop.

Everything…

Why was it that on the cusp of death, everything sharpened? Every one of her senses and nerve endings seemed abuzz with life. Where was the paralyzing fear she was supposed to feel in times like this? She'd never been normal, never been like other girls but she'd always thought that if faced with a life and death situation, she would buckle and she would cry and she would show that vulnerability she knew was inside of her yet she couldn't quite tap into anymore.

She saw everything.

In glorious Technicolor even, and her senses were sharpened, heightened by the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Each contrast of color, each play of light and shadow on the surface…she saw it, she was aware of it.

However, it also felt as if she was floating, detached from her body.

It was like watching a movie unfold and she was in the peak of the story, or perhaps it was the conclusion, it was yet to be decided by the players available in the scene.

Would she die?

Would she live?

She couldn't quite bring herself to care.

It felt like she was being sucked in.

Imploding…

Before you die you were supposed to see scenes of your life replayed like a movie right?

Kaoru saw scenes and she remembered them because all of those scenes all led up to this point and this moment. All her decisions and mistakes and choices had led her to this fork on the road.

Would she die?

Would she live?

Aoshi's face fleeted through her mind but she forced it away.

Not now…

Not yet…

**xxx**

It had started with a simple question, just three words.

Who are you?

Who.

Are.

You.

The resulting aftermath of those three seemingly harmless words had thrown Kaoru in an emotional tailspin that prompted her to just up and go. Leave everything behind. It was raining that night but she hadn't cared. She just wanted out because her life didn't feel like a life anymore.

It felt like a vice grip on her throat and it was slowly choking her, suffocating her until her eyes were dead and glassy jewels of blue. Just like a doll. Just like a possession, a mindless body without a soul, without depth, without character.

The question was simple.

Who are you?

_Who am I?_

She didn't know.

The realization terrified her.

She was her father's daughter. She was Sano's little sister. She was Saito's girl. Enishi's…

She always belonged to someone…was always an appendage.

Who was Kaoru Kamiya, aside from being an attachment to all these men?

Who was she, inside, alone? Who was she? She didn't know and it scared her that she'd lived for so long and yet felt as if she had nothing at all to show for it.

What did she have to validate her existence?

Nothing at all except parties and men and friends whom she really didn't know.

She left.

She ran away.

Away from everything that was keeping her superficial, keeping her from finding her true self.

She needed freedom to explore her choices. She needed freedom from other people's control and she knew that even though she could have almost anything that money could buy, her father and Saito would not let her have the one thing she needed right then.

Freedom.

She left and that was when she met Aoshi.

He didn't know her.

He didn't seem to care that much.

To him, she was not someone's daughter or someone's woman/girlfriend/fiancée/lover.

To him she was just this girl he met one rainy night.

To her, he was just some guy she met the night she left everything behind. He was beautiful and her blood jumped at the sight of him.

She liked his eyes because they were blue likes hers and because like hers, they had looked slightly empty.

They had both been running on empty hadn't they?

That was why it was ironic she'd fallen asleep and had woke up drenched and clinging to him in a Gas Station of all places. That was the place she'd really started to connect with reality that she was leaving and that she was with _him_.

With the dark haired man of the enigmatic eyes…

**xxx**

Kaoru hadn't planned to get to know him. She hadn't planned anything except getting as far away as she could go. So far away they'd never find her until she was ready to be found. That was her plan.

Get Away.

Find her self.

She hadn't planned on getting to know Aoshi, not at all and yet, as she spent time with him, got to know him a little bit at a time, Kaoru realized she was also getting to know herself. He had no idea who she was, he had no expectations and he didn't want to control her. He was encased in his own emotional bubble that protected him and kept others at bay and Kaoru was the same.

Perhaps it was because they were fundamentally the same that they were able to get past each other's barriers.

His blue eyes were no longer so glacial when they regarded her. She felt like he saw her; who she was, who Kaoru was. The whole sordid, jumbled mess of scattered pieces she had yet to pick up and arrange as a whole.

He saw her.

And he didn't care that she wasn't put together properly yet.

She was just Kaoru to him.

The same way he was just Aoshi to her.

No past.

Just the Present.

The Future will come whether we can't it or not.

She didn't want it to end this way.

She had so much more to live for.

She was just getting to know who she was!

Kaoru closed her eyes as the images flashed before her eyes, each picture clear and stark and unforgiving as she recalled her life and how she'd lived. All her choices, everything has led up to this point.

She was a princess, her Daddy's little princess who did everything according to Daddy's wishes. She'd been a spoiled little girl and had grown up into a woman confident about her father's love and protection…but something had always been missing.

She'd had two past relationships both with beautiful, powerful men…and still she was not satisfied.

There was always this space inside of her, a gaping hole that ate away at her happiness one day at a time until she would wake up one morning, look at the man she was currently with and think 'I have to get out'. She couldn't spend the rest of her life like this. Too much love…was it even really love or was it the feeling of being possessed?

She was like a possession, a thing to be taken care of, adored…but still just a possession.

The feeling smothered her and prompted her into actions and situations she did not even care to remember anymore.

As far back as she can remember, even at her happiest there was always this part of her that stood back and observed, detached and away from any and all emotions. She'd always guarded herself, until she met him.

Aoshi.

He was infuriating and sometimes annoying and he had secrets like she did.

But there were no lies.

No need for possession or control.

There was only the sweetness of being together, the pleasure of it, the fulfillment.

She didn't want to die.

Not yet.

Not now.

Now that she'd found him.

"Aoshi…"


	12. OneRainyNight12

**One Rainy Night

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 by ForgottenDiary**

**A/N: **Scented Candles did a very good job on the last chapter. claps Moreover, Blonde B-Ball Star's great work on chapter makes it more easy to tie both parts together. So to you both, thank you very much! To all the authors, you all kicked ass! Haha! And to everyone reading this fic, thank you very much as well! Last, but not least, thanks to BelleDayNight for letting me join the round robin. I'd be more than glad to write another chapter. Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine. Standard disclaimer apply. All other products mentioned in this chapter are not in any way affiliated or related to any of the authors in this round robin.

**Warnings: **OOCness! hehe!

* * *

**Regrets and Dreams**

"Aoshi..."

Muffled voices and white noise registered in Kaoru's ears. Her eyelids were trembling as she tried to assess what was happening around her. The marble floor was still unfriendly and stiff beneath her back. She felt the pressure of Jin'Eh's foot on her stomach already gone. Through her hazy and darting vision, she could see Jin'Eh painfully clutching his left arm--guns still dangerously held.

She saw Jin'Eh's mouth move but she could not hear what he was saying. From the looks of him, he was shouting angrily. Perhaps he was cursing or swearing every profanity there is. Perhaps he was speaking of his disdain against the very existence of Kamiya Kaoru and her damned family. Perhaps he was going crazy. She did not know.

She did not want to know.

Just right now...

_Aoshi..._ Kaoru's mind supplied again. She caught a blur image of him on her left side. He was in a crouched position as if trying to reach Kaoru while Jin'Eh was busy with his outrage.

A weak smile protruded in her lips. Kaoru thought that maybe, she only saw and felt that smile in her mind and that her physical body was actually immobile and invalid.

_No! _She fought back against those thoughts. _I am not going to die here...Not like this..._

The quick surge of information and sensations teetered every nerve ending beneath her skin. She now saw, heard, felt, and smelled everything that was going on around her--as if she has been reattached to life itself.

"Bluff or no bluff, I will just take anybody!" Jin'Eh's voice boomed at Kaoru's newly reborn ears. The crazy and jet-like speed of awareness a while ago suddenly became a very thick oil--turbid and unmoving. All movements around her easily became so slow and sluggish. Her ears blocked out noise and sound for the second time and she could only hear a faint ringing getting stronger and stronger at each heart beat.

She saw Jin'Eh let go of his wound in his left arm, gun in both hands. He partly raised his right hand ready for the kill.

There and then, Kaoru knew.

She saw everything.

Every inch of movement.

Every thump of the heart.

A deafening gunshot.

And another.

Screams.

Gasps.

The sound of fist smashing bones over and over again.

Cries of agony.

Groans of pain.

Heavy and delirious panting.

Voices.

Shouts.

Silence.

Kaoru found herself staring wide-eyed at the face of the bearer of the name "Aoshi". She smiled, this time she knew she physically did. Her senses came robust with life and energy again. She felt Aoshi's strong arms enclosing her as she sat slumped on her knees, her arms loosely around his broad shoulder. She did not know how long they were in such a position.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" came Aoshi's staggered voice as he crashed her upper body against his chest. He trembled as one hand held the back of her head, while his other hand supported her back.

Tears flowed down Kaoru's eyes as she breathed shakily. "Ao...shi..."

She felt a sharp and immediate pain at her back. Another surge of pain followed in her chest area as if her lungs were being ripped apart.

"Why'd you do that Kaoru! Stupid, careless girl! Why'd you that!" Aoshi hissed anxiously with a ton of worry laced in every word.

"Aa. We're..." Kaoru tried to take a gulp of air as she struggled with the severe pain in her back and chest. A watery laugh went out of her which made the combined pain hurt more. "We're even now," she managed to say. At that, she went limp and unconscious. Aoshi's hand never left the gun wound in her back as he tried to put pressure on it. From the feel of it, however, she was losing a lot of blood.

"Kaoru!" Aoshi's eyes widened when he realized she was already unconscious. He quickly took her in his arms and carried her. Losing his composure, he frantically looked around. "Someone, help!" His vision was dazed as if everybody was melting. His feet walked aimlessly.

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabbed his shoulder.

**o0O0o**

Aoshi buried his long fingers in his bangs, clutching them ever so painfully. Another heaved sigh went out of him as he sat, his back slumped and elbows dug at his thighs. He tried to remember how it all happened--in those menacing seconds. The moment he went to his knees in an attempt to snatch her body to safety. He thought Jin'Eh was completely distracted and taken with his fiery and incoherent condemnation of Kamiya Kaoru. He swore, he shrieked--and Aoshi thought that it was an opportunity to save Kaoru.

But he was wrong. Very wrong.

He did not even sense Jin'Eh's murderous gaze and ki as he raised his gun.

And as everything else withered away, the one he hoped to save, saved him instead.

"Damn it!" Aoshi exclaimed as he fisted his hands in his hair. He then leaned back on the leather couch letting go of his grip on his locks. He felt the wooden wall making contact with his skull. He banged the back of his head twice while his eyes were miserably closed. "Damn..."

"Blaming yourself and destroying my house won't change what happened," A voice suddenly broke in the room.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he sat up straight observing the white-haired man make his way with his arms crossed. He was the Enishi guy that Kaoru contacted for help--the same guy who grabbed him at the airport. Enishi instructed Aoshi to follow another person which then brought himself and Kaoru where they were now--a big, European style house. Kaoru was then taken into a room by who seemed to be a private doctor or surgeon in one of the rooms. Enishi never appeared the whole day until now.

Aoshi did not answer, and followed Enishi's movements with his eyes instead. He did not sit in the couch, he just stood opposite the door where Kaoru was admitted for a few hours now. Enishi fixed his spectacles and then crossed his arms again.

"Shinomori Aoshi. The only son of the Shinomori shipping business," Aoshi almost winced at the statement. Enishi did not mind and continued, "Rumors in the underground say your father tied up with Kamiya Youshimira--Kaoru's father." Blue and grey eyes met briefly at their sides.

_So this is what you do? No, maybe a part of what you do._ Aoshi thought as he closed his eyes. This person did not have to remind him. Once again, the things he was running away from caught up and found him.

_I would rather die choking on gutter water than follow in your stead_. His words from yesterday rang in his psyche. A series of white hot thoughts crumbled inside him coming at unknown speeds.

_Rules. _

_Different. _

_World. _

_Honor. _

_Money. _

_Old code...for old men. _

_Men of the future. _

_Allegiance. _

_Fool._

_...ate your own words._

_You. _

_Sold._

_Your. _

_Soul. _

_Too._

"Shinomori Aoshi," Enishi mentioned his name again.

"What happened to..." Aoshi didn't want to mention his name, "...Kaoru's attacker? I'm a bit worried about our cover being blown by what happened," Aoshi spoke not looking at Enishi or anything in particular.

There was a long silence followed by Enishi's snort.

"Leave that fucker to me," Enishi simply returned.

Just then, the door beside Enishi burst open revealing an old man wearing his surgery gear--stained with blood here and there. He looked a bit tense, but he kept his cool, eyeing Enishi directly. Both men then looked at Aoshi.

"It doesn't matter. What is it Dr. Genzai?" Enishi got up from his leaning position.

_A Japanese...? _Aoshi thought quietly. The thought was diluted when he sensed the doctor's agitation. He hoped that Kaoru was and will be safe.

Dr. Genzai sighed. "Kaoru received one gun-shot in her back area. It missed any vital organs but..."

Enishi raised his brow while Aoshi stood up from the couch, both gesturing the good doctor to continue.

"The bullet. I managed to remove the bullet but her blood tests revealed that she has traces of _Proteroglyphous Colubrids_--a snake's venom in her blood. The venom was already circulating in her blood stream when I took her in. I suspect her assailant dipped the bullet or placed the venom inside the bullet itself." Dr. Genzai sighed lowering and slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

Aoshi's eyes widened at the doctor's words. "How is Kaoru?" He asked with a straight face though worry was evident in his voice.

"Well," the doctor clasped his hands together. "The kind of snake venom that Kaoru, unfortunately has, attacks the nervous system mechanism for respiration. Without her respiratory system, Kaoru is paralyzed. I placed her under respiratory support, but she can't go on like that forever."

Aoshi felt his sight getting darker. He swore to all gods--if any of them existed--Jin'Eh is going to pay dearly. Even if that meant that he should stain his hands with blood...again. That fucking bullet was meant to be for him, not Kaoru! He's the one supposed to be suffering, not Kaoru! Guilt coursed through his veins. If only he had been more careful and watchful at those few and menacing seconds.

"How about an anti-venom? Do you know what type of snake it was?" Enishi asked with a very sober voice.

"That's one of our problems right now, Enishi. There are different kinds of snakes that carry the _Proteroglyphous Colubrids_ venom. I can't identify which one at the moment. Let's just hope the snake where the venom was extracted is still alive." Dr. Genzai sighed again-a worried one.

"I understand," Enishi simply said as he started to walk away, fists clenched tightly as if he was ready to kill somebody.

_Fucking arse! Damn it! _Enishi brusquely shouted at his insides. _You'll wish your sorry ass was never born, fucker!_

Aoshi thought he was seeing things--he saw some veins sprout in Enishi's skin. It was near his jaw, but they were very faint. _How...? _Aoshi pushed those thoughts away. Right now, only Kaoru's safety was to be in the agenda.

"Wait," Aoshi called out in a low but sure tone. "I'm going with you."

Enishi turned around and raised his chin in response. "What for?"

Aoshi met his gaze and realized the veins already subsided. "For Kaoru."

**o0O0o**

Enishi and Aoshi's footsteps echoed through the dark and cold corridors of what seemed to be interrogation rooms. The pleas for help and mercy came in low and weak voices.

"I thought I was mistaken at first. I have heard about you once or twice. But then, you disappeared all of a sudden," Enishi casually started as he ignored the pitiful sight of tortured men they passed by.

"That's a long time ago," Aoshi said in a detached tone.

It all ended when he kick-started his motorbike.

And it all started during that one rainy night.

Enishi smirked. _So it's true, _he thought inwardly. "It's part of who you are. Remember that..." Enishi fixed his glasses as they came nearer to their goal.

"Snow white," Aoshi spoke making Enishi look at him for a moment.

"I remember now, you are the one they call 'Snow White'--you control most of China's politicians, the military, the police..." Aoshi caught a glimpse of the white-haired man walking beside him. "The name mislead a lot of unfortunate people to their graves, and if they're lucky, out in the streets."

"They were fucking greedy and brainless," Enishi sardonically supplied.

Aoshi gave no reaction of any sort.

"Perhaps you're luckier...blue-eyed angel? Luckier--no, luckiest?--that you ran away from all this crap and shit."

**o0O0o**

Enishi was covered in sweat, grime, anger, impatience, and another man's blood and foul sweat. The small room smelled of newly removed rotten bodies, algae, urine, shit and dung. In front of him was a broken Jin'Eh who looked so dilapidated but still had the guts to laugh like a dumb-founded hyena.

"Moay roovengkh ishsh compwik!" Jin'Eh struggled to pronounce the words. Enishi dislocated Jin'Eh's pathetic jaw earlier right after he shot Kaoru. His mouth was completely busted and swollen. His gums, now a house to broken and lost teeth. That doesn't include the additional beating he received from Enishi--again--when he dumped Jin'Eh here in the dungeon, chaining his already broken limbs to the wall. Jin'Eh's right humerus bone was sticking out of his arm and was visible even in the darkness.

"I'll ask you again, you pathetic sucker! Where is the fucking snake!" Enishi grit his teeth.

Jin'Eh responded--like the entire time--in a pained and labored laugh of deceit followed by a menacing shout, "Iiin hwelll youuw bwasktardss!"

Aoshi kept a cold stare as Enishi approached Jin'Eh again. All of a sudden, Enishi delivered a quick and violent blow to Jin'Eh's abdomen and another display of blood came out of Jin'Eh's mouth in a choke. He tried to spit, but nothing came out, only more blood. At those mere seconds, Aohsi heard a very faint sound. He was not entirely sure, but...

Enishi was about to give another hit when Aoshi's voice came in. "Enishi, wait," Aoshi approached the two men. Jin'Eh's swollen and blood-stained eyes watched him in question.

"I heard, I heard something," Aoshi turned his cold stare at Jin'Eh. "In my short-lived stay in the underground business, some people would be so desperate to hide their plans, they'd swallow it--literally."

Enishi's eyes turned into thin slits.

"I heard his words against Kaoru's family," Aoshi exercised his hands, stretching and shaping them into fists. "Somehow, he wants to play "the savior"--because he has the antidote. Or maybe, get a ransom?" Aoshi asked sarcastically as he stood in front of a limped Jin'Eh.

Without any warning, Aoshi delivered a punch to Jin'Eh's stomach, his fingers aligned in a particular arrangement. Jin'Eh did not cough out blood. Instead, he felt metal hitting the lines of his stomach. Aoshi did not remove his fist on Jin'Eh's stomach.

"Found it. It's a metal sphere, about one-inch in diameter," Aoshi declared while taking something from his pocket.

Jin'Eh wanted nothing more than to kick the hell out of the man in front of him. His battered body never allowed him to do so. He mentally cursed his situation--he was still in complete disbelief that they found out where he hid the anti-venom. This was not happening! He thought his revenge would be complete! This was unfair! This was so unfair!

"Gwo awayyykh!" Jin'Eh wailed as the blade of a small knife glistened in the dark room.

"Wait," Enishi's voice abruptly stopped Aoshi on his impending task of cutting Jin'Eh's stomach. "I want this bastard to suffer _slowly _until he goes to hell. Cutting his stomach to get the anti-venom is not what's in my mind."

Aoshi raised a brow.

Enishi grinned mischievously. "Laxative. Lots of it."

**o0O0o**

Aoshi watched Kaoru sleep motionlessly in bed while he sat in a chair pulled close to the bed's left side. It's been two days since she was injected with the anti-venom but monitors and drips were still attached to various parts of her pale body--she was still sleeping. Dr. Genzai was overly-relieved that they found the anti-venom though he never asked how they obtained it. But Aoshi would always ask if they actually got it right because Kaoru was still unconscious. The old doctor would smile and then tell him to be patient.

In his small talks with Dr. Genzai, Aoshi found that he was Enishi's private doctor and surgeon. There were also others like him--to suit Enishi's "business". Speaking of Enishi, he has been gone since the anti-venom was extracted. In that time span, Aoshi refused to leave Kaoru's side. He wanted to be there when she finally opens her eyes. The eyes of the woman who saved him in many, countless ways.

Aoshi took Kaoru's left hand which was clear of any medical paraphernalia. He caressed it lovingly and then held it with both of his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru," each word was wrapped in remorse.

"When you, when you wake up...we'll start over. Just you and me. Just don't give up on me...on us," Aoshi's voice was muffled by the bed's cover as he lowered his head. He never thought he would utter those words to someone. He did not entirely care about the blurred state of their "relationship". All that he knew and cared about was for her to go back to him...

...and him to her.

The constant humming of one of the monitors and the beeping of her heart rate-indicator filled the room as Aoshi went silent.

_Perhaps you're luckier...blue-eyed angel? Luckier--no, luckiest?--that you ran away from all this crap and shit. _Enishi's voice rang in Aoshi's mind.

The pseudo name reminded Aoshi of different, chatoyant, colorful, ugly, and nauseous things. Was he lucky? He just, after all, _ran away_ and is still is running away from his past.

Running away from all the things he despised. "I did not chose to be this way. Father did.", he used to defend himself every time his guilt nibbled at him. Who was he fooling? He swore not to follow his father's foot steps. He could have fought not to. But he did not. He let the waves and the current drift him away at their own will.

But, could have he fought back and not not end up running frantically--when he finally got burned in the flames of Hell he thought he was not part of?

Could have he fought back...?

_Could I have...?_

Slumber took him to a place where he tread inside a long, dark, and empty tunnel. It was as if tar-stained hands of zombies and the cursed undead would suddenly take him from behind and send him to the unknown. He started to run faster, and faster, and faster, and faster until he saw glowing white light just ahead. Not looking back, he continued to run...

...to the light.

**o0O0o**

"Kaoru, it's time you finally be made aware of my real plans," Youshimaru spoke in a low voice as he sat in his big leather chair. Kaoru was sitting on a swivel chair on the other side of his father's huge desk.

"The Wolf is getting stronger each day. I would not be surprised if he has motives of bringing me down. Saitou...But you did a very good work. That's why..."

Kaoru's forehead crumpled. This was all too sudden!

"He had and has to be out of my way. He is almost untouchable and invincible. But for some reason, he became completely blind of my intentions because of you," Youshimaru started in an air of contentment. "Tomorrow night, the bl--"

"Tell me, father. Why don't I feel any bit of surprise that I was one of your pawns again?" Kaoru cut in and finished her sentence with a dry and sarcastic laugh. Kaoru's hands turned into fists--she could see where this was going.

The sound of a door being slammed impolitely.

Cocktail parties.

A heated argument between her and Saitou.

Opera houses.

Yoshimarou slapping her near the fireplace.

Yachts and private ships.

Suitors of different kinds of men.

The images in her dreams were of faded black and white. She had been having them unceasingly. For how long, she did not know. They were the same miserable dreams that kept playing again and again during her sleep. Fragments of her reality that she tried to shatter completely and throw in various places. Could have she realized so much earlier that nobody owned her life except herself alone?

That's why...

That's why she always felt empty even though Saitou's love was true. Perhaps, she still could not appreciate the fact on how he preyed on other people--just like his father--but she thought what she felt was for real at that time.

It all ended when she angrily closed the door to her father's study room.

And it all started during that one rainy night.

Could have she..?

_Could I have...?_

The images in her dream started to ripple away and she suddenly found herself somewhere basked with blinding light. She was surrounded by shimmering snow and ice. The sunlight mysteriously came from an opening in the high ceiling. She turned to one side where she caught sight of a passageway, arching at the top. It was a very dark passageway. She queered her eyes trying to look into the black and stoic darkness. Her ears caught the sound of footsteps in a delusional running rhythm...

...from the darkness.

**o0O0o**

The encased hand of Kaoru in Aoshi's hand jerked ever so faintly but it stirred Aoshi into full wakefulness. For the first time, Kaoru showed signs of movement.

"Kaoru!" Aoshi excitedly but quietly exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

Kaoru did not answer instantly. Aoshi's eyes widened as he saw beads of tears flowing off Kaoru's closed eyes. He leaned closer to take a look, not letting go of her hand. Aoshi placed his other hand on her left cheek trying to brush her tears away with his thumb.

Kaoru's lids went up slowly revealing glazed sapphire-blue eyes. She saw Aoshi's tired but joyful face smile peacefully at her.

"Kaoru..." Aoshi said her name again--indeed very happy and relieved to finally see her wake up.

"Ao...shi..." Kaoru managed to say his name in a meek voice. She produced a weak smile and felt the grip of his hand on hers.

Aoshi carefully placed a kiss on her forehead and then looked at her again. "Don't ever do that again, you silly thing," he joked in a half-worried tone but his eyes were definitely deep with sorrow.

"Aa." Kaoru smiled at him again as she breathed in a small sum of air. "You look tired," she studied his familiar features.

Aoshi smiled as he went back to his seat but still held Kaoru's hand. "Do I? You have been asleep for two days."

"Which means...you haven't slept for two days," Kaoru teased with a faint glint in her eyes.

Both of them went on with their silent conversation with the occasional smiles and caresses here and there. It was already sunset, but the monochrome atmosphere of the room seemed to make time stop.

_Start again..._

**o0O0o**

It's been three days since Kaoru gained consciousness. Dr. Genzai was more than happy that her recovery was very fast although he insisted that the patient stay in bed. All the medical monitors and intravenous medicine had already been removed. Aoshi, of course, never left Kaoru's side until Enishi suddenly appeared one night and requested a time alone with Kaoru. Aoshi never showed any signs of hesitation, and after placing a gentle kiss on Kaoru's lips, left the room to make way for Enishi.

"Where have you been, Enishi? I have been waiting to see you," Kaoru looked softly at her old acquaintance.

Enishi smiled and then removed his eyeglasses carefully laying them on the table near Kaoru's bed. "I had to do business. All my regrets, Kaoru." Enishi unbottuned his suit as if to say "_that _business is over".

Kaoru smiled. "I understand." She momentarily blinked and then looked at him again. "Thank you very much for all of your help. Everything."

Enishi gazed at her for a moment and then he took a free hand of hers. "Kaoru, you don't say thank you to me. I owe you more than this, understand?"

Kaoru sighed--a happy one. She knew she would never win an argument against Enishi. "How about..."

"Jin'Eh?" Enishi cut off. "Oh, don't worry, he won't be bothering you anymore. You don't have to worry about your stuff being placed in the news or anywhere as well."

"Enishi?" Kaoru asked with a single brow raised. She knew he has done something very clever if not absurd.

"Well, let's just say that what happened, happened because some demented psychologist wanted to do an experiment on people's emotions--fear, anxiety, shock, all those shit. He did not get an approval for the said experiment, demented as he is, he still did the experiment, and now, he's behind bars." Enishi winked at her.

"You cretin!" Kaoru half mocked but her relief was evident.

"See? You don't have to worry about anything." Enishi let go of her hand and sat proudly in the chair, his legs crossed.

Both laughed at that, followed by a moment of silence.

"That guy...who is he to you?" Enishi suddenly asked in a completely different mood.

"Eh?" Kaoru absent-mindedly uttered.

"He has been with you since you ran away," the statement was a mix of question and fact.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "He...He's also running away like me."

Enishi bowed his head low for a few seconds. "I see," he lifted his head as he took her hand again. "But Kaoru, I will always wait for you. Never forget that."

"Enishi..." A sad smile was etched on Kaoru's lips.

"No more, Kaoru. I understand. For now, I wish nothing more than your happiness." Enishi smiled at her and then placed a kiss on her hand. He took his eyeglasses from the table and bade Kaoru good night.

_Enishi has changed..._Kaoru thought inwardly. _He has learned to control that temper of his in some way..._Sure, Kaoru knew he must have personally done something very terrible to Jin'Eh, but the way Enishi acted--Kaoru saw the soft side of him that was never there before.

Perhaps it was always there, waiting to be welcomed.

_Enishi...Thank you..._

**o0O0o**

The door to Kaoru's room opened and revealed Enishi who was buttoning his suit. He passed Aoshi who was leaning on the wall but then he stopped after a few steps.

"When Kaoru is completely healed," Enishi tried to find the right words. "Your name is Tan Hui Yan, Shinomori Aoshi does not exist in Shanghai. Nor does Kamiya Kaoru--Liew Yihui. Mr. Tan works as the marketing director for Lenovo-Shanghai. Ms. Liew is his secretary." Enishi found his momentum.

"They both work and share a flat in the Pudong district. All other things you need to know will be given to you later on." Enishi placed his hands on his pockets but did not look back at Aoshi who was staring at him.

Aoshi nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't," Enishi paused. "Kaoru wasn't called the White Lily for no reason," Enishi slowly craned his head to look at his Aoshi. "You hurt her..."

Aoshi saw the nerves in Enishi's face protrude again. "...I kill you. It's that simple."

Aoshi's face remained impassive and un-intimidated.

Enishi looked away and then waved his hand once as if finally saying goodbye. He returned his hand to his pocket just like how his other hand was. His footsteps died as he walked farther and farther away.

Aoshi wondered if this marked an end to his and Kaoru's journey. Maybe. Maybe not. All he cared at the moment was that they were together again.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yep, that's it for me! I'm so sorry if Enishi is very OOC here (you have been warned). I just wanted to balance the mood between Aoshi and Enishi. Yeah, something like that. Thanks to BelleDayNight for being patient with me, waiting for this chap and all. And to everyone who has, is, and will read this fic, thank you very much as well! Enjoy the holidays everyone!

_**ForgottenDiary**_


	13. OneRainyNight13

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

--

**One Rainy Night**

**Chapter Thirteen**

by: **_girldisturbed_**

--

_Welcome to China_

-

As it turned out Kaoru had been right in asking Enishi for help. The moment they'd stepped out of the rickshaw Enishi had sent as means for transportation, they'd been assaulted by vendors and advertisers, all vying for their attention trying to sell their products in the center of China's capital Shanghai.

From simple key chains and orchids to something as elaborate as kimono cloths and bonsais; there were crowds _everywhere _and Kaoru; who was slightly hyperventilating behind Aoshi, seriously doubted they'd be able to locate their flat without suffering from an extreme attack of claustrophobia and most probably suffocation.

She couldn't breathe. People clamoring for their attention everywhere she turned. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath only to choke and gag a moment later when the unpleasant stench of mingled odors produced by the stalls and people surrounding them hit her nose.

"_Tourists! Tourists! Hurry buy buy! Tourists like this very much yes? Yes?"_

She turned and smiled to the woman ruefully, opening her mouth about to vocalize the apology when Aoshi pulled her from the crowd none too gently with a sharp "Ignore them," over his shoulder.

She nodded wearily unable to summon the energy to do anything more than to let herself be bodily dragged by the irritable man. Three tugs on her clothes had her eyes lifting up heavenwards in sheer exasperation; _Gods_, _please_ let this be over and done with. Another tug and she whipped her head around to glare at a toothless street child grinning impishly behind her.

_Urgh_, how the hell was she supposed to feel anything other than pity for that smile?

Sensing her hesitation, Aoshi turned to glare at the melancholy aura surrounding the woman behind him, blue eyes narrowed full of warning, "Not now Kaoru."

She nodded grimly promising herself to come back later on without his knowledge and at least buy some food for these unfortunate souls.

Gripping Aoshi's wrist in a vice-like grip, she tried to imitate the movement of flowing water. Blending in around the tide surrounding her, twisting and turning when required and evading the ratty beggars that tried to snatch their money or luggage when they got too close.

Observant blue eyes scanned the sidewalk littered with garbage, both adult and children alike smeared in dirt and grease lounging in the small space. Immediately cursing herself after doing so, both hands unconsciously gripped Aoshi's appendage in her right and the luggage in her left.

It wasn't like she could do anything but feel pity right now so why even bother? She wanted to help them, _really_ she did. But Kaoru knew that if that were to happen they'd both probably get conned and end up with not even a cent left after the city's vultures swooped down and outnumbered them for their belongings.

_Yes,_ she'd been expecting this ever since she left her luxurious mansion and _yes _she'd been expecting hardship the moment she stepped out that door but what she didn't expect was the sheer _unfairness_ that the situation floored her with due to her father's misconduct. Shanghai was the by product of the government's corruption and if she ever doubted that the streets of Japan faired a lot better due to the Japanese Mafia…well she didn't have any room left to doubt them now.

_Fucking greedy pigs._

The tall man scowled, thoughts unknowingly mimicking hers.

At the very least Aoshi thought, no one was sure to find them here. Shanghai was known as being China's capital but more popularly so for its alarmingly high crime rate, overpopulation and poverty. The land where the rich became richer and the poor became poorer…Kamiya would probably find their corpses in a year if he played his cards right.

Pulling harshly at the smaller hand twined between his fingers, Aoshi gave a small sigh of relief when he spotted the familiar sign of 'Pudong District' carved in a wooden board held atop in the direction post.

Making a beeline for the building the mark indicated, he grasped the copper knob preparing himself for the excuse needed in case of questions and turned to enter.

Just as expected he mused dryly. Modest on the outside but lavish on the inside. The place was teeming with gold. Golden chandeliers, golden dragons and Buddhas with the exception of the carpet, walls and some splashes for decoration. Red and gold was the obvious theme of the place.

Aoshi snorted.

What the hell where they thinking when they designed the place? A visit from the emperor? He gave the place one more sweeping glance, inwardly nodding in conclusion. It would explain the intense stares he received from the civilians parked outside, probably guards posing as commoners in case of thieves or heists

A tug on his right limb distracted his thoughts and caused him to look down.

"You can let go now."

Immediately dropping her hand as if burned he berated himself for his insensitivity and not noticing earlier. That grip he had was sure to form a bruise later. Examining the hand Kaoru was currently rubbing, he made a mental note to apologize and check it out later. Now for the more pressing matters…Aoshi turned towards the front desk just in time for the man behind it to clear his voice.

"_Sian si'n goan liong, li si Tan sian si'n a m si?"(I beg you're pardon sir, is your name not Mr. Tan?)_

Hiding his surprise Aoshi nodded. It seemed they were informed of their arrival before hand. He let out a small smirk. He shouldn't have doubted anything less from a man like Enishi.

At Aoshi's nod, the Chinese man smiled and gave a respectful bow at the young raven haired woman behind him currently fixing him an intent stare.

"We have been expecting you. Come, come this way please."

Snapping his fingers for one of his men on stand-by to take the luggage from the two, he held up a hand with a dimpled smile waving away the woman's protests when he issued the command.

"You no worry Ms. Liew. I pay. They do job."

Giggling softly at the eccentric man's words Kaoru nodded unable to stop the smile rapidly spreading at his warm nature and funny accent.

"You don't have to worry Mr. –?"

"Huei. Ping Huei."

"Mr. Huei. We both speak and understand Chinese just - " Aoshi gave a small nod in agreement "- _fine._"

Ping clapped his hand in delight.

"_U ia'n bo? Thia'n ki'n chin hua'n hi!"(Is that so? Very glad to hear it!)_

"But this is a perfect opportunity to practice Japanese. No?"

Kaoru giggled and Ping was instantly charmed. It was no wonder why Enishi harbored affections for the girl. Her reactions seemed so open and honest that it was hard to dislike.

He motioned them towards the door leading outside to the compounds, tone enthusiastic as he said,

"_Come,_ _come this way please."_

Coming to a stop in front of one of their most expensive flats, widely spaced with an oaken door sporting a polished carving of a majestic dragon on its wood; Ping turned the knob and entered, stepping aside to let them in and opened his arms in a grand gesture of welcome.

"_Welcome to Pudong District's finest!_ We have a phone and a buzzer for maids and service. They will take care of the housework and everything else you neglect. Now this you see here is your sitting room." He gestured towards the large shelves at the side placed beside a study desk on the corner. "We have everything books, pens, paper, paper shredder…everything has been provided for by Mr. Yukishiro. And right this way –"

He turned his heel and walked towards one of the doors; design equal to the one in the entrance except its size was smaller before opening it.

"Now this…_This_ is the master bedroom."

Kaoru gasped in complete awed surprise. Staring at Ping with a whole new level of respect she gaped at the grinning landlord and said a hushed

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"

Horribly feeling out of place even with her silk tailored dress and feeling slightly leery for being the cause of noise disrupting the silence surrounding them. She glanced towards her companion and blinked at the expression on Aoshi's face.

Eyes minutely wide, mouth slightly parted.

He looked like…

He looked like he was…_stunned._

Her hand flew to her mouth to smother a snicker.

A soft snort brought the normally unflappable man back from his daze and immediately he shot a glare at the sheepishly grinning woman beside him before turning back to pay attention to their host's words.

"I presume you would like to rest as of now? I have been told you have been through a very…_tiring_ journey yes?"

Aoshi nodded and Kaoru ducked her head to cover her blushing cheeks. She couldn't help it. He just looked so adorable when he glared at her in denial like that!

Registering Ping's words when he coughed, Kaoru glanced up and nodded as well.

Approaching the bed with the intention of laying down to rest, she stopped startled when a hand descended on her shoulder.

Ping shook his head in disapproval straight face contradicting his words as he said in a tone oddly mischievous,

"Very sorry to mislead you Ms. Lieu but your room is…_this_ way."

Thus said, Ping steered the shell shocked woman to the room next to the previous one. Opening the door and pushing her inside when she still failed to make a sound, he nodded to his employee arrogantly when he dumped her luggage on the floor beside the bed –

"_Wha?_ I - _Huh?_"

- and turned towards the stuttering woman in front of him. Shaking his head gentle brown eyes flashing, Ping smirked and haughtily said,

"Why it is _unacceptable_ for an unmarried lady to share a room with a man other than his spouse don't you agree? Why, down right improper I say! What would the neighbors think?"

Her mouth clicked shut at his words soon to be followed by her rigid nod. No words seemed forthcoming to her suspiciously not to mention embarrassing brain thus, deeming him the ever reliable _"Uh huh."_ when it looked like he was waiting for her answer.

Ping nodded at the confirmation and with a bow said,

"I thought so. Now I will take my leave. Simply call when you have any needs or complaints. It shall be easily dealt with. Hope you enjoy your stay Ms. Lieu."

Koaru nodded again still staring at his retreating figure before a thought finally occurred to her and she called out.

"Hey, _uhh_ I mean _wha _- hm - _how - ?"_

Ping's honey brown eyes fairly sparkled in laughter when he understood, mouth kicking upwards as he smoothly replied,

"Why, Mr. Yukishiro **_repeatedly_** told me to **_ensure _**you have separate rooms of course. He wanted to make sure nothing…**_untoward_** happened to the beautiful Ms. Lieu."

Nodding once more, he turned without waiting for a reply and exited. Mouth quirking to let out a wild grin all the way back to the main building when he heard a loud

"_Pyawsi!!_" _(Son of a bitch!!)_ from the flat he just exited. He had no doubt things would get a lot livelier from now on.

--

_Meanwhile somewhere in the more sinister streets of China a phone call was just delivered._

"Hello?"

"They're here."

A pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

A slow devious smile curled the woman's lips and she answered with an ever sultry purr of "Good. Tell Tsai to take over for you for now. I'll inform the master."

"Yes ma'am."

Handing the phone back to the waiting servant, the woman rose with a distinctive air of satisfaction and approached the shadowed figure who'd been listening to the conversation quietly from the center of the bed.

"It is done."

Three harsh cackles.

"Good, good. I wonder how that old fart would react to the death of his daughter…_Surely,_ he didn't think _we _wouldn't find out if he brought the child here on _our_ territory."

The wine-haired woman smirked.

"A runaway I suppose if the brat enlisted the help of Yukishiro."

"Ahh yes, _Enishi_…why, these things just keep getting better and better by the minute!"

The woman smiled.

"What are your orders for Tsai Shishio?"

Bandaged lips curled into a feral smile.

"_Observe._ Observe _for now_. We make sure everything is in place when we issue the warning."

Yumi bowed her head.

"_As you wish my beloved."_

**girldisturbed:** Nrgh. I think I need to polish my Fukien and Mandarin. My thanks to Belle and Nikki for the chance to write this piece. Although hope you don't mind the boring chapter. Hmm…I wish I can finish that AoxKao fic for In the Moonlight community though. stares at her schedule if only I had the time. Tell me what you think ne?

_**If you are interested in writing chapter 14 please say so in your review and leave an email address, or sign in for the review. Thanks, Belle**_


End file.
